Tainted Touch
by Fonique2
Summary: My name is Narue. I hate Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. These are my chronicles of how I've managed to stay alive while being on their team. Uchiha SasukeXOC
1. Enter, Yoshiko Narue!

Gloved hands in the back pockets of your black shorts, you walked the dirt roads of Konoha, eyes cast downward. You shook some blonde bangs from your bottle-green eyes while your mind counted the hours until graduation. Today was the last day of class before the graduation and you couldn't wait.

The academy was so bring. You hated to brag, but when you're-you're good. You had mostly been reviewing this past week and you had everything down to a science. You were ready to be out in the field learning from a jounin.

Your feet soon brought you to the academy door. The court yard was empty this morning, which meant you were running late.

'Damn…I've got to get that clock fixed'

You hurried down the hallway. Iruka-sensei hated tardiness. You reached the classroom door, slowly sliding it open in hopes of not disrupting the class. But when you stepped inside, the class wasn't in progress. Your classmates were still milling around, socializing with one another.

Your eyebrows knitted together. 'Iruka-sensei is never late…'

You scanned the room again but, no, he was nowhere in sight.

"Narue!"

Your gaze swirled at the call of your name to the source. Your friend sat at a desk, his arm in the air. He had saved you a seat beside him for you. You skirted around a classmate to get to him.

"Hey, Kiba," you greeted, sitting beside him and setting your orange backpack on the ground at your feet.

"You're late."

"Yeah," you tightened your ponytail. "MY clock must be off."

Before Kiba could say anything else, the classroom door slammed opened. Students scattered to seats as Iruka-sensei stormed inside. He was pulling something behind him…or someone.

"Oh Naruto," you sighed, shaking your head.

Iruka-sensei dragged the tied-up Naruto down the stadium-styled steps and to the pit of the room. In front of the entire class, Iruka-sensei launched into a lecture.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto! You failed the graduation exam last time and the time before that. You have another chance again tomorrow, Naruto, and you're messing up again!"

"Hmph," Naruto turned his head away in defiance.

Iruka-sensei's face turned scarlet from anger. "Fine! Because _you _missed it, Naruto, the whole class is going to review the transformation jutsu!"

The entire class groaned simultaneously, including you. You sighed in aggravation and shuffled out of your seat and got into the line forming in front of the room. You got the spot next to Naruto himself. You glanced at him.

Uzumaki Naruto: class clown and village idiot. All Naruto ever did was pull pranks and skip class. But he wasn't a bad apple-even though the whole village thought so. Naruto's thirst for attention was simply misdirected. Like you, Naruto was an orphan and didn't really have any real friends. You didn't mmind the kid, but you never tried to get close to him. You didn't get close to anybody.

"Haruno Sakura."

Iruka-sensei's voice brought your attention to the front of the line. Stepping up before your teacher was a girl with long, pink hair and green eyes.

Haruno Sakura: dieting, pink bitch. You couldn't help but hate the girl, but it wasn't your fault. She _made_ you hate her. She might, _might, _have a big brain behind her abnormally large forehead, but she never used it. She had no ninja skills whatsoever. She was Sasuke's number one stalker. And really? What kind of smart ninja diets? Calories=energy. Energy=chakra. Moron.

Sakura put her fingers into the proper seals. "Sakura here, let's do it! Transform!"

Sakura disappeared into a cloud of smoke and reappeared as a halfway decent transformation of Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei nodded and marked her off on his clipboard.

Sakura poofed back into her original form and began to cheer for herself. She turned to Sasuke, who was behind her in line, gushing. "Did you see that Sasuke? Huh?"

Her stalkee remained silent.

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei glanced up from his clipboard to the raven haired boy.

Silently, Sasuke stepped forward.

Uchiha Sasuke: .asshole. And that was being nice. The guy was a total prick. Most girls swooned over his dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. You couldn't get over his personality. Sasuke thought he was so much better than everyone else. Sasuke was an orphan too (his whole clan had been massacred), but you weren't about to let that dismiss your judgment of him.

Without a word, Sauske transformed into a perfect Iruka. You inwardly scoffed. Iruka-sensei deemed the attempt 'perfect' and Sasuke returned to his usual somber self. He, like Sakura before him, skulked back to his seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka-sensei called next, sounding irritated.

Naruto was to your left. He stood in between Yamanka Ino and Nara Shikamaru.

Yamanaka Ino: Sasuke's number two stalker. You didn't care for Ino, but you didn't hate her like Sakura. The pair were rivals and were constantly battling over Sasuke's cold, emotionless heart. Brainless. However, Ino was less brainless than Sakura. At least Ino could throw a kunai.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," Shikamaru complained irritably, hands dug deep in the pockets of his brown pants.

Nara Shikamaru: lazy bastard. Shikamaru was smart-like super smart, but he never applied himself. He preferred to just sleep through class. He was a good guy though and you liked him.

"We always pay for your screw ups," Ino agreed, her right hand on her hip, her pupil-less, blue eyes focused on Naruto.

"Like I care," Naruto grumbled back.

You watched as Naruto marched up to Iruka-sensei. You watched with keen interest, for Naruto's transformation skills rivaled that of seven-year-old's. Naruto put his fingers in a handseal and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, but he didn't reappear as Iruka-sensei. Naruto reemerged as a naked female, blonde hair up in pigtails and blowing a kiss at Iruka-sensei.

Your mouth dropped open.

Naruto disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, turning back into himself. He held his gut with one hand, laughing hysterically as he pointed at Iruka-sensei with a finger on the other hand. "Haha! I got you with my sexy no jutsu!"

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka-sensei hollered back after he had regained his composure.

You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut.

"Yoshiko Narue," Iruka-sensei called, sounding annoyed, still riled up from Naruto's prank.

You stepped up and, wordlessly, transformed into Iruka. Like Sasuke, you got a "perfect" and returned to your seat to await the rest of the class.

* * *

"We will now begin the final exam!" Iruka-sensei announced from the pit of the classroom. "When your name is called, proceed to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique."

You leaned back in your seat, arms crossed over your chest. 'Replication technique? This is going to be a cakewalk'

The names were in alphabetical order, which means you were the last one to go. The wait had been excoriatingly long.

"Hello Narue," Iruka-sensei greeted when you stepped into the room, closing the door behind you.

Iruka-sensei sat behind a table lined with headbands. Beside him sat another ninja with white, shoulder-length hair.

"Good morning, Sensei," you greeted, walking across the wood flooring to stand in front of Iruka-sensei.

"Okay, Narue, all you have to do is replicate yourself. Most everyone could produce three clones," Iruka-sensei instructed.

"Hai," you said.

Putting your fingers into the proper seals, you focused your chakra. There were four 'poofs' and two replicas stood on either side of you. You looked to Iruka-sensei expectantly.

He was grinning. "Good job, Narue. You pass. Go ahead and take a headband."

You smiled and stepped forward, grabbing one off of the table. As you left the classroom, you tied the headband in your hair. You were glad you had finally passed…until you walked outside.

"That's my boy! Great job, son!"

"Mom's going to cook a special meal tonight!"

You stood in the doorway, looking at all of the families huddled together. Parents hugged and congratulated their children. Everyone was smiling and laughing…

Screams pierced from your memories and into your head. You threw your hands over your ears, squeezing your eyes shut until the screams disappeared. As you lowered your arms, you kept your gaze adverted from everyone as you left the school yard.

As you were leaving, you noticed Naruto sitting on the swing. He was the only one not to pass. As you glanced at him, he glanced back up to you. Sadness whirled in his eyes. You quickly looked away, continuing on your way when you rammed into something.

"Ow!" you called out, grabbing your nose, which you had hit against something solid.

You stepped back to find you had rammed into Uchiha Sasuke.

"Watch where you're going, loser," Sasuke glared down at you. He was several inches taller.

"Why don't _you _watch where you're going," you spat back, releasing your nose. Without another word, you pushed past the boy, making sure to shoulder him as you did so.


	2. The Idiot Quartet: Team Seven

You yawned widely, arms stretched to the ceiling as you padded from the bathroom. You smacked your lips together as you entered your tiny apartment kitchen. Sitting at your small table with a bowl of cereal, you glanced to the living room.

Shelves lined the plain, white walls. They were filled with dozens of glass objects. There were figurines, bowls, animal statues. You loved to create glass. It was one of the few things you could do with your bare hands that wasn't destructive.

Your gloved hands set your now empty bowl in the sink and glanced up at the clock. You had fixed it last night and it signals it was time to go. You grabbed the bento box from the fridge, shoving it into your backpack and hurried off to the academy.

* * *

The academy was a beehive of excitement when you arrived. Groups were huddled together, musings about which teammates they wanted. You glanced about, spotting Kiba sitting two rows down. You had barely taken a step when…

"I win!"

"No, I was here first!"

You hadn't the chance to glance over your shoulder when you were shoved from behind. You yelped as Sakura shoved you to the ground as she made a beeline to Sasuke's seat. Without a glance at you, Ino hurried after her.

"Erg!" you growled in aggravation.

As yous at up, you held your head, for you had bumped it during the fall. You looked down the rows at Sakura as she reached Sasuke's row. To your surprise, Naruto was sitting at the end of the row. He stood up to greet Sakura (it was common knowledge he had a crush on her), but it was all for not.

"Hi Sakura-"

"Move it!" she grumbled, pushing Naruto out of the way. The poor boy fell to the floor just as you had moments prior.

Angrily, you hopped to your feet. Storming down the stairs, you stopped to pull Naruto to his feet.

"Narue?"

But you weren't paying attention. You turned your attention to Sakura. By now, she was fighting with six other girls who had wandered over. Apparently, they were arguing over who would sit next to Sasuke. Their squabbling was painful to the ears, but you tried to ignore it. You were on a mission.

Shouldering through the group of girls, you got a straight path to Sakura. You stepped forward, snatching Sakura's wrist. You turned her to face you.

Sakura glared down at your hand before venomously glaring up at your face. "Get your hand off of me!"

You ignored her command. "What the hell is your problem?"

Sakura sniffed. "You'd better let me go now."

You narrowed your eyes, tightening your grip. "Or what?"

Sakura winced.

"Naruto!"

Ino's call distracted you and your attention slipped from Sakura. Everyone's eyes found Naruto, who was crouching on Sasuke's desk, eye level with Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. "Get away from Sasuke!"

"What so special about this guy?" Naruto tried to examine the Uchiha.

"Nothing Naruto," you said.

"Shut up, Narue!"

"_You _shut up, pug-face!"

"What!?"

"You heard me!"

Just then, the boy who sat in front of Naruto and Sasuke leaned back in his seat. Hi elbow rested on the back of his seat, but not before humping it into Naruto.

"Oops, sorry man!"

But no one was paying attention. Everyone's mouth, including yours, hung wide open. Naruto had fallen face first into Sasuke and was in a lip lock. You gaped.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke tore away, repeatedly rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

Naruto grasped his throat. "Ahh! I'm poisoned!"

"Naruto, you're dead!" Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Don't even think about it, Pinkie," you glared over at her.

The other girls backed down but Sakura stood firm.

"What's your interest in this anyway?" Sakura sneered.

"I'm not gunna let you hurt Naruto because he stole your dream," you glared.

Tension rose around the two of you. You were deciding how to knock Sakura out when the classroom door opened and Iruka-sensei stepped inside.

The girls around you scattered. You gave Sakura a warning glare beore going up a step to sit next to Kiba. He grinned at you but you kicked him in the shin. Sakura got the spot beside Sasuke and Naruto retook his spot beside Sakura.

Oblivious to the commotion, Iruka-sensei strode to the front of the room. Iruka-sensei turned to face your class, grinning. He held a clipboard behind his back.

"Starting today you are all real shinobi. But you are still genin; the hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village. So today we will create the three-man teams. Each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions. Now, this year we have an even number of students so there will be one four-man team."

Iruka-sensei began to list of teams.

'A four-man team? That sounds like an advantage. Though, it probably would have a crappy member and a cocky, do-everything member to even the odds. No thanks…'

"Okay, next is team seven. Haruno Sakura…Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped to his feet with cheer as Sakura hung her head.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Yeah!" Sakura jumped to her feet while Naruto slumped in his.

"…and Yoshiko Narue…"

Your mouth dropped open. "What!?"

Naruto jumped to his feet. "Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team with a bum like Sasuke!?"

Sakura glared over at him.

"Sasuke's grades were tied for the best of all twenty-eight graduates. And yours were dead last. You do understand we have to balance the teams right?"

"Just don't get in my way, dead last," Sasuke said, gaze straight ahead.

"What'd you call me!?"

"Naruto, give it a rest!" Sakura yelled.

"Sensei," you addressed in dismay. "Why do _I _have to be on this team?"

"Because, Narue, you were tied with Sasuke for the best in the class. Next to Naruto, Sakura's skills were the poorest in the class. Your skills balance hers out."

You sat back in your seat, defeated.

Iruka-sensei continued. "Team eight: Hyuuga Hinata…Inuzuka Kiba…and Aburame Shino."

You glanced over to your friend.

"Team ten: Yamanaka Ino…Nara Shikamaru…and Akimichi Chouji. That's it for the teams. You will meet your jounin senseis after lunch. Why don't you eat with your new teammates?"

'Like _that'll _happen' you rolled your eyes.

Your classmates rose excitedly and met up with their teammates. Together they left the classroom. You glanced to Kiba in dismay but he was already getting to his feet. He gave you a simple, sympathetic pat on your shoulder before squeezing past you to meet up with his team. You groaned.

* * *

You sat on a concrete bench, bento box in your lap. You broke apart your chopsticks and chewed on some rice. You were only half way through your meal when it was interrupted.

"Narue."

"Heeeeere we go," you sighed, setting your box on the bench beside you.

Sakura stomped over to you. She stopped in front of you, hands on her hips.

"What?"

"I'm here to lay down some ground rules. First, Sasuke's _mine."_

You held your hands up in surrender. "You can have him."

Sakura eyed you suspiciously but seemed to believe you. "Second, since you seem so fond of Naruto, keep him out of my hair."

You rolled your eyes but chose not to comment on it. "Shouldn't you be busy stalking Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed and quickly grew sad. She slumped into the seat beside you.

"Uhhhh…."

"He ran off and I can't find him."

You shifted uncomfortably. But if you thought _this _was awkward, you were nowhere near prepared for what came next.

Shifting your eyes down to your food, you tried to ignore Sakura and finish your lunch. You found a piece of meat with your chopsticks and began to chew. As you did so, you glanced up, double-taking as you realized Sasuke was approaching you and Sakura.

Sakura was already practically flying from her seat. She was smiling and her cheeks were flushed red. Sasuke spoke as he walked forward.

"You had such a charming, wide forehead. It makes me want to kiss it."

You choked on your food. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura felt inclined to help as you had to give yourself the Heimlich.

"Not. Only Naruto would say something like that," Sasuke said, standing only a foot away from Sakura.

You watched the exchange with an open mouth and furrowed brow.

"Sasuke-teme, are you feeling alright?" you quirked an eyebrow.

Sasuke glanced at you as though seeing you for the first time. The smallest smile graced his lips. It looked odd coming from the usual somber Sasuke. "Oh, hi Narue!"

Crickets.

"Oh, I mean, hey Narue," Sasuke said in his usual drawl.

"Yeeeeah…" you carefully collected your bento box and got to your feet. "I'm just going to leave you two alone."

You quickly scurried away and only slowed to a walk when the pair were no longer in sight. You replayed the moment in your head but could only shake it vigorously. That wasn't Sasuke. It was some sort of imposter!

You didn't know how right you were until you saw Sasuke walking towards you.

You stopped. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing and continued past you. You pivoted to stare at his back. Now _this _seemed like normal, Sasuke behavior.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and turned to look at you. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"No…"

Sasuke said nothing and turned around once more, continuing the way he had been going.

"Uh…oh!"

It all clicked into place. Naruto had transformed into Sasuke to get to Sakura! But how had Naruto managed that? And why would he be stupid enough to impersonate Sasuke when Sasuke was up and about?

'I'd better investigate…'

You turned around and followed Sasuke. You knew you had found him when you could hear Sakura before you saw her. When she came into view, you saw Sasuke standing beside her, but his attention was focused anywhere else but her. Yet, she prattled away.

"All he does is pick fights with you. It's probably because he's had an irregular childhood. You know he doesn't have parents right?"

You stopped walking and stiffened. Sasuke and Sakura could only be ten feet away from you, but neither seemed to have noticed you. Sasuke had gone rigid as well.

"He's always doing selfish things," Sakura continued, not noticing Sasuke's body language. "My parents would scold me if I did half the things that he does. If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."

"Solitude…You can't even compare it to a level where your parents get mad at you," Sasuke said, his back to Sakura.

Sakura seemed taken aback. "What's the matter?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "You're annoying."

Sakura looked absolutely devastated.

'Good' you thought as Sasuke began to walk away. 'How dare she say such things…'

You wanted to be angry at Sakura-you were alone to. Like Naruto, like Sasuke. But right now, there was no time. You need to reach Naruto before Sasuke got to him.

You followed after Sasuke, passing Sakura.

"N-Narue…?" she whispered, probably realizing you had been standing within earshot.

But you said nothing, leaving her in the distance.

* * *

"Why are you here!?"

You heard Naruto's voice before you saw him. You rounded the corner to see Sasuke and Naruto facing one another just outside of the boys' bathroom. Naruto's teeth were clenched, his body ready to spring.

Sasuke, however, stood tall with his hands in his pockets. "The escape technique. It's basic. What are you planning to do by transforming into me?"

"I just did it because it seemed like fun!" Naruto lied.

You watched as Naruto took a step back, activating a jutsu. You gasped as several Naruto clones leapt into the air. But they weren't normal clones…

"Shadow clones?" you whispered. But how!? Not many could do that technique. It wasn't even taught.

"I'm going to show you that I'm really great by defeating you!"

But as the Naruto clones came down on Sasuke, they stopped, all falling to the ground on knees or feet. They groped at their stomachs, their faces etched with pain. You watched with a sweatdrop as the clones ran to the bathroom door and proceeded to fight with one another over who would go in first.

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. 'Idiot…'

* * *

"He's late!" Naruto moaned for the umpteenth time.

Your team was the last team left in the classroom. Even Iruka-sensei had gone home. Naruto was poking his head out of the doorway, peering down the hallway for any sign of your new sensei.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still?" Sakura asked, annoyed. She was leaning against one of the first row seats.

"But why is our teacher the only one who's late?" Naruto asked, peering back into the room.

"He probably ran away," you muttered from your spot two rows up. You sat with elbow on the desk and chin in hand.

You took a peek out the windows on the other side of the room. It was a nice, sunny day outside and you were stuck in here with these three idiots.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

At Sakura's question, you glanced back to Naruto. He was standing on a stool, wedging a chalk erase between the door and doorframe. When the sensei came in, it'd fall on his head.

"That's what he gets for being late!" Naruto declared, jumping down from the stool.

"Naruto, this person's an elite jounin. I don't think he's going to fall for a simple booby trap," you pointed out.

"I agree," Sasuke said from one row below you.

Just as the words left his mouth, however, a gloved hand appeared between the door and doorframe. It grasped the door, pushed it open and with a 'plop', the eraser came down on a head a silver hair.

Naruto burst out laughing but you sat with an amazed look on your face. This guy was a _jounin_?

"He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto pointed and laughed.

Silently, your teacher bent down, collecting the eraser. He placed it on the chalk tray before turning to peer at your group. He cupped his chin, as though in thought. "How should I say this…My first impression of you guys…you're all a bunch of idiots."

* * *

Your sensei had chosen to travel to the roof of the academy building. He stood against the railing, lower back leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest. He wore the typical jounin vest over a black shirt and blue pants. A blue mask covered most of his face, leaving a beady, black eye visible. His headband was tilted over the other eyes. Gravity-defying, silver hair stuck up in all angles.

You and your teammates sat on a series of three stairs before him. Naruto sat on the first step. Sakura sat on the second to his right, and Sasuke on the second to his left. You sat between the two on the top steps, legs stretched out in front of you so that your feet were almost touching Naruto's back.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves," your sensei suggested.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Naruto asked.

Your sensei shrugged. "What you like, what you hate…hobbies…dreams for the future…"

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?" Naruto said.

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…I never really thought about it. Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies."

"That was pointless. All we learned was his name," Sakura muttered. Naruto nodded.

"Now, your turn. You first," he nodded to Naruto.

Naruto began to futz with his headband. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I really like that ramen that Iruka-sensei bought be at the Ichiraku ramen shop. I hate the three minutes it takes to boil the water for the ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing different ramen. And my dream: to be the greatest Hokage. That way people will have to stop disrespecting me and treating me like I'm somebody; somebody important!"

"Okay, next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…well the person I like is…" she looked over to Sasuke and squealed.

'God, does she have no shame?'

"And my hobby is…"

"CoughStalkingSasukeCough," you held a hand to your lips to make the coughs look legit. Sakura seemed to not even pay attention.

"And my dream for the future…" another squeal.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Naruto," she glared over at the boy.

Naruto proceeded to look devastated.

"Okay, you in the green shirt."

You tightened your ponytail as you talked. "My name is Yoshiko Narue. I spend a lot of time training. I hate…some things…"

You side glanced at Sasuke.

"And what are your dreams?"

You glanced down at your legs. 'To be able to touch people with my bare hands…'

You looked back up, setting your green eyes on Kakashi-sensei. "I want to learn o control all of my powers."

You felt Sasuke side glance at you. You dutifully ignored him.

"Alright. You all have unique personalities. I like that. We start our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi-sensei said.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"it's a task that the four of us will do together," Kakashi said, seemingly choosing his words carefully.

"What, what!?" Naruto prodded.

"A survival exercise."

"Huh?" Naruto stopped practically bouncing in his seat and stared at Kakashi-sensei in confusion.

"I thought we were supposed to go on an actual mission, not do more practice," Sakura said. "We already did this stuff at the academy."

You glared over at the girl and her stupidity. All you were going to do from now on was practice to become better ninja. 'God, kill me now'

"This is…a different kind of training," Kakashi said.

"So what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi-sensei began to chuckle. You narrowed your eyes.

"Hey, that's a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I tell you guys the answer, you're not going to like it."

"Would you just tell us already?" you asked, arms out in a shrug.

"Of the twenty-eight students who just graduated, only nine or possibly ten students will actually be excepted as genin. The others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass/fail test. The chance that you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Your eyes widened. This was news to you.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't like it," Kakashi-sensei smirked beneath his mask.

"But we worked hard to get here! What was that graduation exam for then!?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that? That was just to select candidates that _could_ possibly become genin…or not. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five AM. Bring your ninja gear."

Kakashi-sensei then turned his back to you four, raising an arm in the air, his hand stationed dismissively. "That is all. Go. Oh, and tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast…unless you want to see it again."

* * *

After meeting with your team, you had decided to train. You were currently on your way home, passing through town. It was here you saw a familiar figure.

"Huh?"

It was Naruto, staring longingly at the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Naruto," you called, walking over to the boy.

"Narue," he smiled.

"Hey, I was just about to get a bite to eat. You want to join me? I'm buying."

Naruto's sky blue eyes lit up excitedly. "Really!? Yeah!"

You chuckled and the two of you walked inside.

"Oh, ohiyo, Naruto," a man behind the bar-like counter greeted. Behind him stood a pretty girl near her twenties.

"A bowl of miso please!" Naruto ordered before even taking his seat.

"Chicken please," you smiled once you had sat down.

The man nodded and he and the girl set to work.

You glanced over to Naruto. "So, what do you think about our sensei?"

Naruto frowned. "There's something off about him."

You let out a staccato laugh. "Isn't that the truth…"

In no time at all, the man sat a bowl of ramen before each of you. Naruto greedily broke apart his chopsticks and began to devour his food. You went at a more dignified pace.

"Say…" Naruto said between mouthfuls of ramen. He looked over at you seriously. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

You swallowed and glanced to the boy. Your eyes searched him. He seemed genuinely confused. You smiled. "Because we're going to be on a team together…and I don't like our other two teammates."

"You don't like Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

You laughed gently. "Would you like that listed alphabetically?"

Naruto turned back to his ramen. "Well it's Sasuke that I really hate."

"I noticed."

"You don't like him either?" he glanced back to you.

"No," you said flatly.

Naruto grinned. "We're going to be great friends."

You smiled back. "I can tell."


	3. Kakashi-Sensei's Test

The sky was still a deep purple hue by the time you met up the next morning. In fact, it was still dark out. The three of you arrived all at the same time from different directions. You met together, facing one another. You, Sakura and Naruto sleepily rubbed at your eyes. Sasuke was the only one awake.

"Morning, Naruto," you yawned.

Naruto mumbled an incoherent response. He didn't even open his eyes as he attempted to wave. It looked more like a zombie reaching for something.

You stood like that for at least two hours, for the sun began to rise in the sky. There was still no sign of your sensei.

About an hour later, Naruto slumped to the ground, sleeping where he sat. No sign of your sensei.

An hour later, both you and Sakura had also given in to the ground. You slumped against your orange backpack, practically drooling. No sign of your sensei.

About an hour later, Sasuke remained the only one still standing.

"Good morning!"

You all glanced over to see Kakashi-sensei had finally decided to show up. He seemed unfazed by his tardiness.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto accused, jumping to their feet.

You got to your feet too, crossing your arms over your chest to convey your annoyance. Sasuke did the same thing.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take a new one," Kakashi-sensei smiled.

You twitched. Once Kakashi-sensei realized you weren't buying it, he coughed.

"Anyway, let's move on. "

You watched as Kakashi-sensei wandered over to a wooden post that rose to his hips. From his backpack, he withdrew an alarm clock. He placed it atop the post and began to push the button to set an alarm.

"This clock is set for twelve pm," Kakashi-sensei reached into his pocket and withdrew three, small, silver bells all tied together with a red string. He clanged them together, causing your ears to ring. "Your goal is to get a bell from me. Whoever can't will get no lunch. In fact, I'm going to tie you to a post over there and eat my lunch in front of you."

Kakashi-sensei pointed a little ways away to where there were three posts in the ground. They were the same width and height of your body. A chorus of hungry stomachs protested. You put a hand to your achy stomach.

"But wait, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked, holding up three fingers.

"Since there's only three bells, at least one of you will be tied to the post and well, ultimately fail and be sent back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could be sent back."

"So you're pinning us against each other?" you asked.

Kakashi-sensei hovered an eye over you. It took him a long moment to respond. "A three-man cell works much better than a four-man. I'm simply eliminating the weakest link from the team."

You frowned.

"You may use any weapon," Kakashi-sensei continued. "You won't be able to get a bell unless you're prepared to kill me."

"But weapons are too dangerous, Sensei," Sakura said, her voice high-pitched with worry.

"Yeah, especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser!" Naruto laughed.

"Class clowns are often the weakest links. You know, the ones with the lowest scores? The losers," Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

You sucked in air sharply at the insult, glancing over at Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth together in anger. Irrationally, he pulled out a kunai, twirling it around on his index finger before making to rush Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, no!" you tried to grab the collar of his jacket, but you just barely missed him.

He didn't get far, however. Before he could take more than three steps away, Kakashi-sensei was behind him, grabbing the hand holding the kunai and holding it behind Naruto's head, threatening to dip his own kunai into his skull.

You gasped, taking a step back. Sakura and Sasuke had also jumped back, surprised, for they hadn't even seen a blur. You should be used to this, for your brother was also a jounin. Then again, your brother had never tried to shove your own kunai through your head either.

"Don't be so hasty," Kakashi said calmly, as though he wasn't holding a kunai to someone's head. "I didn't say 'start' yet."

Kakashi-sensei released Naruto, who immediately retreated to your side. Kakashi-sensei took a step back, facing your team. A wrinkle appeared in his mask, indicating that he was smiling. "However, you did come at me with the full intent to kill. I might be starting to like you guys."

Your team smirked, with the exception of you. You rolled your eyes.

"Ready…" Kakashi-sensei prompted. You bent your knees, readying yourself to run. "Go!"

You took off. You decided it was best to get to high ground in order to analyze your situation. Kakashi-sensei now stood in the open, leisurely glancing about. He was probably assessing your ability to hide. It was only when you looked down at the opening that you realized one of your teammates hadn't bothered to hide…

'Naruto!' A vein pulsed in your forehead.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto demanded.

The two shared a second of dialogue before Naruto took off at a run towards Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei reached into his kunai pouch, but didn't grab a weapon. Instead, he pulled out a small book with an orange cover. You immediately recognized the bright orange cover and twitched. Your sensei read smut…wow…

The introduction to the book clearly irritated Naruto and he angrily rushed your teacher. You watched as the two exchanged taijutsu. Actually…Naruto tried to land punches and kicks while Kakashi-sensei blocked without looking up from his book.

Naruto sent another punch but suddenly, Kakashi disappeared. He reappeared behind the crouched, unsuspecting Naruto. Kakashi put his hands into the seal for a fire jutsu. You gasped.

'He's using a fire jutsu!? That'll kill him!'

"Naruto!" you yelled out.

You took out several shuriken and threw them at Kakashi-sensei. Without a side glance, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The weapons embedded themselves into a nearby tree trunk. Kakashi already knew your location so you jumped to the ground and sprinted towards Naruto.

"Narue-!"

You snatched Naruto by his jacket sleeve and tugged him with you. He cried out in surprise and you pulled him into the woods. You finally came to a halt behind a tree.

"Are you insane!" you whispered, rounding on the boy.

"What?"

"You can't take on a jounin all by yourself!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a _jounin_," you exasperated. "I don't even know if the two of us _together _could beat him."

"The guy couldn't even dodge an eraser," Naruto protested.

You gave Naruto a pointed stare. Naruto gave you a pout.

You sighed, rolling your eyes. "Fine. Why don't the two of us team up?"

Naruto slowly grinned. "Okay!"

Just then, a scream echoed throughout the forest. You and Naruto both looked in its direction.

"Sakura?" he began to move.

"No, Naruto! Don't go off on your own!"

But it was too late; he was already running off. "Sakura!"

You covered your face with your hand, sighing in aggravation.

"Typical male," you muttered under your breath.

You slouched against the tree, thinking about what to do. You couldn't beat Kakashi-sensei by yourself. Not by yourself, but what were your options? All you had to work with was Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto…

Sasuke-teme was strong, you'd give him that. But working with him would be a nightmare. Besides, he probably thought himself too good to work with you anyway. Bastard.

You milled over your dilemma for a short while before coming up with a decision. You needed Naruto's help. But first, you'd have to find him.

You didn't know where to start so you began by circling the perimeter of the woods. Half way around, you spotted Naruto. You sweatdropped.

Naruto was out in the open…again. This time, however, he was hanging upside down in a tree by a rope catching his ankle. He flailed around.

You glanced about yourself before deeming it safe to move over. You sighed. "Naruto, what did you do?"

"Stupid…Kakashi…sensei…bell…!"

You stopped in front of him, confusion on your face.

"Help me!" came his first coherent phrase.

You sighed and grabbed a kunai, slashing its blade through the rope bounding Naruto. He crumpled to the ground but was quickly on his feet…only to be strung up again by a second trap.

"Argggh!" Naruto called out in aggravation.

You cut him down again. As he flipped to land, you frowned in dismay.

"Naruto, why don't you let me get a bell for you?" you tried.

"What!? No way! I'm going to be this weirdo!"

You sighed. "Well I sense him that way. I'll meet you there? I'll be surprise back up."

Naruto nodded vigorously before running in the direction you pointed to.

"Why did you lie to Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked, dropping ot of the trees once Naruto was out of sight.

You faced the jounin. "I didn't want him to get hurt."

"You can't coddle a ninja."

"It's not coddling, it's protecting. I'll just get him a bell."

"Naruto doesn't want to be babied," Kakashi put his fingers into quotations. "Protected."

"Too bad. He's the only teammate I like and I don't trust you," you pointed to him accusingly.

Kakashi-sensei's eye shut as though amused. "Well now it's just you."

"I'm all I need," you said with more confidence than you felt.

Taking off your gloves, you pocketed them in your back pouch. Kakashi-sensei's eye narrowed.

'Does he know?' you wondered.

But Kakashi-sensei didn't even blink. He stood still, staring at you.

'He's fast. The challenge will be landing a hit'

You decided your best bet was to simply rush him. Throwing a weapon would only push him further back.

You found out Kakashi-sensei must have an inkling of your power because instead of catching your first punch, like he had Naruto's, he maneuvered around it.

'Dammit!'

You aimed another punch for Kakashi-sensei's face but he moved out of the way. You growled.

Running through handsigns, you held your hands out in front of you, palms facing each other and fingers to the sky. You then began to move them in circles, stirring up the air between your hands. Suddenly, the air sparked with flame and a ball of fire swirled between your hands. Bringing your ball up to your face, you blew on it.

Balls of fire shot at Kakashi-sensei one after the other. He continued to move about but you persisted. Finally, your last fireball caught Kakashi-sensei's shirt but he quickly patted it out.

You took a dee breath of air, replenishing your lungs. You were frustrated. You felt like just a little child trying to catch a jounin.

"Is that it?" he asked expectantly.

You glared. "Apparently you already know my powers. How do you know so much about me?"

"I know lots of things."

'Probably the Hokage. I'm going to have to have a word with the old man!'

Then again…your 'incident' years ago had gotten out to more people than it should have…

_"….that's why you're an orphan."_

You clamped down on the memory.

You pointed to Kakashi-sensei. "This is a bogus challenge you know that?"

"Why's that?"

"First of all, you're pinning teammates against one another. Second, how is a genin supposed to beat a jounin? It just can't be done."

"You just haven't figured out the true purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me."

"A real ninja would have it figured out by now."

You growled. You rushed Kakashi-sensei again, putting chakra into your legs to meet him faster. You caught him off guard. You sent a punch at your face but had no chance to dodge. Instinctively, he caught your wrist. You smirked and twisted your wrist so that you were able to put your palm on Kakashi-sensei's hand.

You immediately heard the sizzle of flesh and Kakashi-sensei yelped in pain. With your other hand, you reached for the bell. Your index finger touched the cool metal…and Kakashi-sensei suddenly flung you away. You backflipped, landing on your feet. You stared at Kakashi-sensei. He was holding his hand. You had burned a hole through his fingerless glove but the burn he sustained on his flesh was probably only first degree.

"I see that technique is as frightening as they say."

You gasped and whirled around to find Kakashi-sensei standing right behind you. He smiled as he reached out to grab you. You called out in surprise.

* * *

'Bastard…'

You wiggled around on the dirt ground. Kakashi-sensei had tied your hands behind your back and then proceeded to tie up your entire body so that only your head was untouched by ropes. You squirmed some more.

For the past…however long it had been…you had been trying to twist your wrists so that your fingers could touch the rope. You wrists were now bloody and raw. They ached, but you persisted. Taking a deep breath, you dislocated your wrist with a cry of pain. But it did the trick and you burned the ropes. Getting to your feet, you relocated your wrist with a grunt.

'Now I have to find that bastard all over again'

You wandered through the woods, wondering about your other teammates. You doubted that Sakura or Naruto had gotten a bell. It was a bit more believable that Sasuke could have. But if you couldn't get to a bell, he shouldn't have been able to either.

You walked through some brush, stepping into a clearing. You casually looked about, then doubled back to your left. Sitting on the ground…was a head. Sasuke's head to be exact. He looked to be buried up to his neck. He blinked at you. You blinked back.

You proceeded to burst out laughing. You clutched your stomach, laughing so hard you actually doubled over. Sasuke glared.

You placed your hands on your hips. "Doesn't look that way to me."

At that time, you both heard the rustling of a bush. You glanced in the direction you had come from to find Sakura running out of the brush. She glanced over, spotting Sasuke's head and stopped cold.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura screamed. "It's a talking head!"

She proceeded to fall on her back, unconscious. She had fainted.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably missing a chromosome or something…" you answered.

Sasuke, sensing you were not going to assist him, performed the transfer jutsu and replaced his body with a log, thus freeing himself. Sasuke then glanced down at Sakura.

"Noooo, don't wake her up!" you begged.

Sasuke glanced at you. Regret flashed through his mind but, nonetheless, he kneeled down by Sakura, shaking her awake.

"Sasuke?" she muttered, slowly opening her eyes. "You're okay!"

You laughed as she shot up, squishing Sasuke in a hug.

"No! Not so close!" Sasuke tried, like scolding a puppy.

As Sasuke tried to free himself, you sighed. "Why am I still here hanging around with you? I hate you guys."

"The feeling's reciprocated," Sasuke said, prying Sakura off and getting to his feet. "There's little time left until noon. I'm going."

"You're still going after a bell?" Sakura asked, getting to her feet.

"I was able to touch it last time. I can get it this time."

"Umm…since there's so little time left, why don't you give up for now and try harder next time?" Sakura tried.

"Were you dropped on the head as a child?" you asked the girl. She glared in response.

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he turned his back on the pink kunoichi. He seemed to mutter to himself. "Only I can kill that man…I was crying at the time…"

"Sasuke-teme, you're totally creeping me out," you said, scratching your head.

Suddenly, the sharp sound of the alarm clock ringing cut through the forestry. It cut through Sasuke's trance and he cursed. Without another word, he headed back to the three posts in the ground.

* * *

A chorus of hungry stomachs sounded as you all sat in front of Kakashi-sensei. Well, all for Naruto. He was tied to the middle post. You had slapped your head upon seeing this. So much for keeping Naruto out of trouble. Sasuke sat to Naruto's right and you to Naruto's left. Sakura sat to Sasuke's right.

Kakashi-sensei stood before you, arms crossed over his chest. "Your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way, about the results of this training. None of you need to return to the ninja academy."

Naruto and Sakura immediately cheered. Sasuke said quietly, keeping his gaze on Kakashi-sensei. You did the same. 'But I didn't get a bell…None of us a got a bell…'

"No, I think you should just quit being ninja's all together."

Sakura and Naruto fell abruptly silent. You and Sasuke stiffened, your chest filling with apprehension.

"You four have no idea what it means to be a ninja. You're all just snobby, little kids who think they're playing a game. You don't deserve to be ninja."

You clenched your teeth together but remained silent. Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't sit still. Sasuke was on his feet in a heartbeat. He took out a kunai and rushed Kakashi. .

'Freaking moron…rushing a jounin…'

Just like before with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei was too quick. In a matter of second, Kakashi had Sasuke pinned against the ground as he sat on his back. He had taken Sasuke's kunai and was now holding it against his throat. "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies," Kakashi-sensei ordered.

Sakura gasped. Naruto quickly looked from Sasuke to Sakura, scared she would actually do it. Your back stiffened, eyes set intently on Sakura. But Sakura only stood still until Kakashi-sensei removed the kunai from Sasuke's neck, spun it around his finger and placed it in his weapons pouch.

"That's what happens on a mission. Someone is taken hostage and you have to make a life or death decision; someone will die," Kakashi's tone of voice changed as he continued. He sounds angry. "Why do you think you are put into squads?"

"We're put into squads so we can go on missions. You don't usually go on missions on your own," you said, trying to understand where Kakashi-sensei was going with this.

"Exactly. And still, none of you figured out the true purpose of this exercise," Kakashi-sensei said.

You frowned for a long moment until you finally understood. "Ooooh. You wanted us to work together."

"Now you get it," Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes at your group. "It's too late now; but if the four of you had come at me at once, you may have been able to take the bells."

"Hey, wait a second!" Sakura looked to Kakashi. "But there are only three bells. Even if we had gotten them, we'd have to decide who got them and who didn't. That would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!"

"I purposely pinned you against each other. I wanted to see if you could put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you-it never even crossed your mind…" Kakashi-sensei whipped his eye over at Sakura, his tone anything but pleasant. "Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone, even though Naruto was right in front of you; you wouldn't lift a finger to help him!"

Looking embarrassed, Sakura glanced at the ground.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own; everything."

Naruto only continued to watch Kakashi-sensei, making noises in the back of his throat.

"And you," Kakashi-sensei pushed Sasuke's face into the ground with his foot, which was atop of his head. "You thought everyone was so far beneath you that they couldn't help you. And Narue-"

You winced at the harshness he used in your name.

"-despite trying to protect Naruto, you completely ignored your other teammates. You refused to help Sasuke and protested waking Sakura. Something so childish as hating your teammates will get you killed on a mission."

You glanced away from Kakashi-sensei, thoroughly chastised.

"Of course you need individual skills, but on a mission, the most important thing is teamwork. Every shinobi knows this. On every mission, your life is on the line," Kakashi-sensei removed himself from Sasuke and started walking away from your group.

Your eyes followed Kakashi-sensei. He walked over to a large stone in the center of the clearing. "Have you taken a look at this stone? At the names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! I've just decided, I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

At that moment, Sasuke got up from the ground and walked back to your group, hands in his pockets. He returned to his prior spot, completely ignoring you and your teammates.

"They are…a special kind of hero," Kakashi-sensei said carefully, glancing back to Naruto.

"What kind of hero!?" Naruto asked, still just as excited.

Kakashi-sensei was silent for a long moment before answering. "They're all K.I.A."

"Huh? That sounds really cool!" Naruto grinned.

You side glanced at Naruto. "It means Killed In Action, Naruto…"

Naruto's spirits dampened and he grew silent.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi-sensei continued. "The names of my closest friends are engraved here."

Your group was silent.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance," Kakashi-sensei finally said, turning around to face you. "It's going to be harder this time. You have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength; but, Naruto doesn't get any."

Naruto made a noise from behind you.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself," Kakashi-sensei said, walking towards your group so that he was only standing a few feet away. "And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail."

Naruto cried out in anguish.

"I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" Kakashi threatened.

* * *

You nibbled on your rice. Kakashi-sensei had given you, Sasuke and Sakura bento boxes for lunch. You pinched some more rice between your chopsticks, ready to deposit the rice into your mouth, when a sound erupted from next to you.

You all glanced over to Naruto. Hunger was stitched into his face as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! Weeks!" Naruto insisted defiantly. That was, until his stomach growled loudly again and the hunger pains became evident on his face.

You sighed, lowering the mouthful of food you were about to put in your mouth. Holding your box out, you pushed it against Naruto's side. "Here."

"What? But you can't do that. You heard what the sensei said," Sakura said, glancing around herself nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei's gone," Sasuke pointed out. "We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission."

"But Narue-" Naruto started.

"Just take it," you ordered. "Before Kakashi gets back."

"Th-thanks…" Naruto said after a moment of silence. He began to twitch his arms, which were still bound by the rope. "But uh…I can't take it. I can't move my hands; you're gunna have to feed me."

"Huh!?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at you.

"Hurry up," Sasuke said, glancing around himself. "He could be back any minute."

Your eye twitched. "Don't get used to this, Naruto."

You pinched some rice with your chopsticks and held it up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto happily inhaled the food, making your eye twitch again. Not even a second later, a large blast hit the ground in front of your group. From the debris, Kakashi-sensei appeared, looking angrier than ever.

"You four broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment!" Kakashi-sensei began to form handsigns. As he did so, the skies above turned dark as storm clouds rolled in from nowhere. The ground was trembling beneath you. You placed your bento box on the ground behind you and turned back to face Kakashi, kneeling in case you'd have to get to your feet to fight.

"But-but-but-but you s-said…" Naruto stuttered in fear.

"Yes?" Kakashi-sensei asked menacingly.

"You said teamwork's the most important thing!" you said, watching Kakashi-sensei carefully. "You said put the team above yourself! That's what we're doing, isn't it?"

"We're all on this squad and we do this together," Sasuke added.

"Yeah! The four of us are one!" Sakura added for no reason.

"Yeah! Yeah what they said!" Naruto cried, kicking his legs out.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi-sensei leaned in towards you, glaring, hands on his hips.

None of you said anything, but continued to watch Kakashi-sensei with determination.

"You…pass," Kakashi-sensei smiled.

You blinked, immediately letting your guard down. "What?"

Naruto and Sakura echoed you.

" ," Kakashi-sensei repeated.

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?" Sakura asked as the storm clouds above gave way to sunny skies.

"You're the first squad who ever succeeded. The others did exactly as I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum; but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Sakura grinned happily as Sasuke smirked. Naruto nearly teared-up beside you, watching Kakashi-sensei in admiration. "He's…he's kind of cool."

"More like psycho," you muttered under your breath.

"The exercise is over, everyone passes. Squad seven starts their first mission tomorrow," Kakashi-sensei announced.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered.

"I did it!" Naruto laughed. "Yes, I'm a ninja!"

"Let's go home," Kakashi-sensei said, turning his back on your team and walking away.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly got up, following him. You stood up, untying Naruto's ropes and freeing him. No one else had bothered to do it.

"Thanks, Narue!" he grinned, giving you a quick hug before sprinting after your team.

You jogged to catch up.


	4. A C-Ranked Mission

"This is Sasuke at point B."

"This is Sakura at point C."

"This is Naruto at point A."

"This is Narue at point A."

"Naruto, you're too slow," Kakashi's voice crackled through your headset. "And Narue, what are you doing at point A?"

"Well Naruto-"

"The target has moved. After it," Kakashi-sensei cut you off.

You all moved, each hiding behind a tree.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi's voice rang through the headsets.

"Five meters. I'm ready to go," Naruto said through his headset.

"I am too," said Sasuke.

"Me too," Sakura echoed.

"Ditto," you said into yours.

"Okay…go!"

All four of you took off from your hiding spots. It was Naruto who ended up reaching the target first.

"Got you!" he yelled, grabbing the cat around its belly. The cat proceeded to cry, hiss and scratch at Naruto.

"Does it have the ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Affirmative. It's the target," you answered, hands on knees as you stared down at Naruto wrestling with the cat.

"Alright. Operation capture Tohra the lost pet is complete," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we can go on!" Naruto yelled, blasting your ears.

* * *

"Oh my cute Tohra! I was so worried about you!" a large woman cooed, squishing the cat against her chubby face.

"Haha, that cat gets what it deserves," Naruto said, subconsciously rubbing at the scratch marks marring his skin.

Your eye twitched. "Poor thing; no wonder it ran away."

"Agreed," Sakura muttered.

"Now then, team seven's next mission is…" started the Hokage. He was sitting behind his large, oak desk, staring down at a piece of paper. "Babysitting the elder's grandson, shopping at the neighboring town, helping digging up potatoes at…"

"No!" Naruto shouted, holding his arms in an X in front of him. "No thanks to all of those!"

Your whole team stared at Naruto in surprise. Even _you _never said no to the old man.

"I want to do a more a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

Iruka-sensei, who had been sitting at the Hokage's side, shot to his feet. "Bakka! You're still genin! Everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience!"

"But we've been only doing dumb missions lately!"

Kakashi-sensei klonked Naruto in the head, sending him to the ground. "Cut it out."

"Naruto! It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are," the Hokage said.

"Great Naruto. Thanks a lot. I always love a lecture from the Hokage," you glared.

You received a hit to the back of the head from Kakashi-sensei too. You rubbed at the back of your head, glaring up at him.

The Hokage launched into his lecture about how missions are assigned. But your whole team was ignoring it; even Kakashi-sensei! You were all much more interested in what Naruto had to say.

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat miso ramen today."

"Listen!" the Hokage yelled upon realizing nobody was paying any attention to him.

"S-sorry!" Kakashi-sensei rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto turned to face the old man. "You always lecture me, old man! But I'm not that dumb kid who plays pranks anymore. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!"

"Okay, I understand."

"Huh?" you all glanced to the Hokage in surprise.

"If you insist, I will allow you to take on a C-ranked mission. It's to escort someone," the Hokage said.

"Really?!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"

The Hokage smirked, leading you to believe Naruto had not chosen correctly. The Hokage looked past your team and to the door to the room. "Can you come in now please?"

The door slid open. The bottle of alcohol came through the doorway first.

"What? They're all a bunch of kids!"

In the doorway stood an elderly man, probably in his sixties. He had gray hair and wore glasses. His left hand clutched a bottle of alcohol and he swayed a little bit. He ended up leaning against the doorway for support.

You rolled your eyes. 'Great'

The man took a swing of his beverage. Some poured down his chin and into his beard. You crinkled your nose in disgust.

"Hey, is the smallest one with the idiotic face even a ninja?" the old man asked, his face tinged pink.

Naruto laughed. "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?"

You, Sakura and Sasuke immediately stood beside Naruto. Sasuke was tallest. You and Sakura were the same height, leaving Naruto to be the shortest.

Once Naruto realized he was the one being insulted, his face contorted in anger. "I'm going to kill you!"

You snatched Naruto's collar before he could lunged at the man. "You can't kill the mission, idiot!"

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

You, Sasuke and Sakura glanced at one another.

* * *

You set out that very day, wasting no sunlight. You exited through the village gates, Naruto in the lead. The boy was practically marching.

"Alright!" he pumped his fists in the air. "Let's go!"

"What are you all excited for?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Because I've never been outside of the village before!" Naruto explained, looking this way and that.

"It's really not that exciting, Naruto," you said but smiled endearingly.

"Hey, will that kid really be capable of this mission?" Tazuna asked, pointing at Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled. "I, a jounin, will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry."

"Way to make us look bad, Kakashi-sensei," you said, annoyed.

"Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja!" Naruto pointed to the client. "I'm the elite ninja who will one day be Hokage."

Tazuna took a sip of his alcohol. "The Hokage is the number one ninja of the village, right? I don't think a kid like you can become one."

"Shut up! I will do anything to become Hokage!"

"Okay, that's enough," you intervened, walking up to Naruto. You put a hand on his shoulder. "Just let it go, Naruto."

Begrudgingly, Naruto dropped it, but he crossed his arms and glared at Tazuna in frustration. You patted his shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

The day was beautiful. The weather was warm and the sky was an azure blue. It hadn't rained in days but there wasn't a storm cloud in sight. Naruto was leading the group, practically marching as he led the way. Sakura and Tazuna were behind him and Kakashi behind them. You and Sasuke brought up the rear.

"Hey, Tazuna," Sakura started. "You're from the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna confirmed grumpily.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, doesn't the Land of Waves have their own ninja?"

"Well, no. Most countries have a hidden village of ninja, like Konoha, which are independent and not ruled by a government. They are the country's military power, per say. The Land of Waves is a small island and really has no need for their own shinobi. The surrounding water is their protection," Kakashi-sensei explained.

"So we're not going to run into any foreign ninja or anything like that, right?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled. "Not likely."

* * *

You were now walking beside Kakashi-sensei, who had started to hang back from the group. You were minding your own business when your foot suddenly sunk into the earth.

"Ah!" you cried out in surprise as you found yourself falling to the ground.

Everyone stopped to stare as your arms pushed you up and off the ground. You glanced over your shoulder to see that your foot had sunk into a puddle.

'Eww!' you thought, getting to your feet. The water lodged in your sandal felt thick. 'Yuck. What's wrong with this water?'

"Are you okay, Narue?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," you smiled, shaking your foot in attempt to dislodge the water trapped in your sandal.

Only a minute after you had started moving again, a disturbance rattled your instincts. You heard the clinking sound of metal chains just as you turned around. You gasped to find two, what appeared to be men, dressed in black. They were wearing mist headbands. They wore special gauntlets on their hands, giving them sharp claws. From their gauntlets they expelled chains into the air, which shot over to Kakashi and wrapped around his body, bounding him tightly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" you cried.

You watched in horror as the two ninja pulled on the chains. Kakashi-sensei's body shuttered sickeningly before the chains cut right through him and into tiny pieces. You felt something wet hit your cheek. Kakashi-sensei's blood. You felt like throwing up.

"Got you!"

You whirled around to find the ninjas now directly behind Naruto. He whirled around to find the ninjas throwing their spiked chains out towards him.

"Naruto!" you called, fear erupting in your chest.

You sprinted towards the boy, pulling off your gloves. Using your shoulder, you shoved Naruto out of the way. He flew and skidded on the ground several feet away. The chains were about to wrap around you, but you ducked.

At the same time, Sasuke jumped into the air. Taking out a shuriken and a kunai, Sasuke threw the shuriken at the chains about to wrap around you. The shuriken caught both of the chains and stuck into the bark. Sasuke then threw his kunai in the hole of the shuriken, pinning the two ninja to the tree. Sasuke then proceeded to land on their shoulders, kicking both ninja in the head.

Unfortunately, the force of the kick knocked the ninjas free of their chains, which became detached from their gauntlets. Wasting no time, the two ninja split up.

"Naruto, get up!" you said, rushing to your teammate's side. You pulled on his arm, getting him into a standing position.

By the time you got Naruto to his feet, however, one of the ninja was on his way to claw your throat out. Another was headed for Sakura and Tazuna. You noted out of the corner of your eye that Sasuke had appeared between the ninja and Sakura and Tazuna. You took out two kunai, one for each hand, and held them in an X in front of you as you stood protectively in front of Naruto.

Right before the ninja could reach you, however, something stopped him. You gasped as Kakashi stood next to you, holding his arm out to catch the ninja by the throat. The other ninja was caught by Kakashi-sensei's other arm, showing that Sasuke hadn't need to protect Sakura after all. You glanced over him to find him watching Kakashi annoyed.

'Kakashi-sensei…but he…'

You looked back to where you thought Kakashi-sensei had been killed. There on the ground laid pieces of log. You held a hand to your cheek. 'It must have been sap that hit me…'

You put your kunais away as your group migrated around Kakashi-sensei. "Sorry I didn't come earlier, I didn't think you'd freeze up that much."

Kakashi-sensei was talking to Naruto. You glanced over your shoulder at him, tightening your ponytail. Poor Naruto still seemed shaken up by the battle.

"Sasuke, good work, very smooth. Same to you Narue. And you too, Sakura," Kakashi-sensei smiled beneath his mask.

"Hey."

You and Naruto looked to see Sasuke looking at you two, for the two of you were standing close together.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're not hurt are you, Scardy-cat?"

You heard Naruto make a disgruntled noise behind you. Poor Naruto.

"Sasuke, you're a prick!" you yelled at him, hands balled into fists at your sides. Sasuke turned his gaze on you, uncaring. You pointed a finger at him. "I should punch your lights out right now!"

You were about to yell at him more until Naruto broke in. He gave an aggravated cry and made to lunge at Sasuke. "Sasuke-!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei called, stopping Naruto in his tracks. The three of you blinked and looked over. Kakashi continued. "Don't move around. These ninjas have poison in their claws and the more you move around, the quicker the poison will run through your system. It's in your blood and we need to take it out."

You looked to Naruto carefully as he held up his left hand to his face. Indeed there were claw marks on his hand. You frowned. You hadn't been quick enough to get to him the first time.

You quickly snatched up Naruto's hand, trying to examine the wound. It was deep enough that the poison would start to spread very soon.

'We need to get him to the hospital now'

"These are Chuunin from the Mist Village. Their specialty is relentless attack," Kakashi-sensei said.

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the enemy ninja asked.

"Because of Narue."

"Huh?" you glanced over, having been completely engrossed in Naruto's wound.

"You brought to my attention the puddle when you stepped in it. A puddle on a hot day when it hasn't rained in weeks?"

"Well then why did you leave it to the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have taken them out quicker, but then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was," Kakashi-sensei looked to Tazuna accusingly. "They could have been after us, or you. In your report, you asked for standard protection against robbers and highway men, this is why it was ranked a C-ranked mission. If we had known ninja were after you, we would have classified it a B-rank or higher. Our mission was simply to escort you and protect you while you finished the bridge. We would have staffed differently and charged you for a B-ranked mission had we known. Obviously you have your reasons, but lying to us is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of our mission."

Tazuna was looking down at the ground, his face hidden by the shadow his hat was making.

"We're genin," Sakura piped up. "This mission is too advanced for us. We should turn back. Besides, Naruto needs treatment right away to get the poison out. In our village, we can get him to a doctor and get the poison out."

You wanted to tell Sakura to shut her face, but in this instance, she was right. You needed to get that poison out of Naruto. His safety was priority to you right now.

"Naruto's hand could be a problem," Kakashi-sensei agreed. "I guess we should go back to the village."

"No!" Naruto called out.

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto. Your eyes widened as Naruto took out a kunai and drove it through his hand. Blood splattered out, ran down his hand and dripped onto the dirt ground. Naruto cringed in pain for a minute before he looked each of you in the eye. "This mission is still on!"

"Uh…Naruto, it's really noble how you expelled the poison like that but…if you lose any more poison…you're going to die," Kakashi-sensei pointed out.

Naruto stared for a minute before freaking out. "No! I don't wanna die!"

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Naruto, calm down."

You walked over to Naruto, taking his hand in yours. From your back pouch, you withdrew a roll of bandages. Carefully, you wrapped Naruto's bleeding hand.

"Thanks, Narue," Naruto said, his face lightly tinted pink.

You smiled. "Don't worry about it Naruto. We all freeze up in battle at some point. Don't listen to Sasuke, he's a **dick**."

You spoke the last word louder so that Sasuke would hear you say it. Sasuke only glared over.

"Alright, this mission is back on," Kakashi-sensei announced.

"Yattah!" Naruto grinned, jumping up once.

You stepped back, smiling. Everything was back to normal…for now.


	5. Assassin of the Mist

The mist was so thick you could hardly see Sasuke sitting next to you. It was just gray; gray everywhere. Your team was traveling to the Land of Waves on a small wooden boat steered by Tazuna's friend.

"The mist is so thick I can't see what's ahead," Sakura voiced your thoughts.

Minutes later, through the fog, a shadow loomed over the boat. You all glanced up, peering through the mist. The structure was so impressive it could even be seen through the thick fog. It was a large bridge, the biggest one you had ever seen. It was clearly not completed yet, and there was no activity going on. In fact, the whole thing was eerily dead.

"Woah!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, making you jump, startled. "It's huge!"

"Hey! Quiet!" Tazuna's friend whispered harshly. "What did I tell you about making noise? Why do you think I'm rowing instead of using the engine? We're using the mist as a cover so we're not seen."

'Seen from what?' you wondered.

Naruto gasped, realizing his mistake. He promptly slapped his hands over his mouth. You sighed at the boy. 'Because that's gunna help now…'

"Tazuna, before we reach the pere, I want to ask you something," Kakashi-sensei looked at Tazuna seriously, attracting your attention, along with your teammates'. "There are men after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

Your team watched Tazuna expectantly until he began to speak. At first, he stared at the wooden floor of the boat, but slowly he looked up to meet your gazes. "I guess I have no other option but to tell you…No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is past the original scope of the mission. The person who is after my life is a very short man who casts a very large and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi-sensei echoed. "Who is it?"

"You know him, at least, I know you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gatoh."

"Gatoh? Of Gatoh Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him," Kakashi-sensei's eye widened in surprise.

"Gatoh…? That name sounds familiar…he's rich, right?" you glanced at your teammates for back up. They shook their heads, signaling that they did not know.

"He's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, so yes, he is rich. But beneath the surface, with the same ruthlessness he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband; using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gatoh first set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take over our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply…disappeared…" Tazuna explained.

You listened intently, eyes never leaving the older man. He had returned his gaze to the floorboards.

"In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything; finance, government, our very lives! But there's one thing he fears…the bridge. When it is completed, it will join us to the land and it will break his control. I am the master bridge builder."

"So that's it…since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way," Sakura clarified, hand on her chin in thought.

"So those guys in the forest…they were working for Gatoh," you glanced at Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Because…the Land of Waves is a small and poverish nation. Even our nobles have very little money. The common people who are helping build this bridge can't afford to pay for an A, or B-ranked mission; it's too expensive. If you end this mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But…don't feel bad about that. Though…my poor little grandson will cry out, wanting his granddad. And my daughter will probably condemn Konoha and live out her life in sorrow…but really, don't blame yourselves."

Your eye twitched. 'This old geezer is trying to guilt trip us!'

Your whole team glanced at one another. Kakashi-sensei scratched his head for a moment before turning to Tazuna. "Well, I guess we have no option; we'll have to keep guarding you."

You sighed. 'And I guess we're gunna fall for it…'

"Oh…I'm very grateful," Tazuna smiled innocently.

"We're approaching the shore," Tazuna's friend cut in, grabbing everyone's attention.

Your small boat passed through a tunnel beneath the bridge. What appeared when you passed through to the other side, made you gasp. The mist was completely gone, like you had traveled into a whole new world.

The sky was a beautiful blue and the water was nearly the same blue, still and calm. Forestry stuck up from beneath the water here and there. The shores were aligned by small and modest boat houses. Tazuna's friend pulled up to shore and your team, plus Tazuna, unboarded.

You glanced back to the boat as Tazuna's friend spoke to him. "This is as far as I go. Good luck."

"Thank you for taking such a risk," Tazuna acknowledged.

"Just be careful," his friend replied before starting the boat's engine and moving away from shore.

"Alright, take me home," Tazuna turned to your group. "And I mean, get me there in one piece."

You rolled your eyes. 'This old geezer sure is bossy'

Nonetheless, your team did as told. Naruto was at the very front of your group, leading the way. Sasuke you and Sakura walked side by side behind him. Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna brought up the rear. All was quiet for awhile and you were enjoying the sounds of the forestry around you, until Sasuke-teme had to ruin it.

For some reason, Sasuke felt the need to walk faster, passing up Naruto and leading instead. This, of course, did not sit well with Naruto. He suddenly ran ahead, causing your whole group to come to a stop. Naruto frantically looked about. As though sensing something, he took out a kunai and launched it into some bushes to your right.

Your entire team, excluding Sasuke, stiffened in surprise. As Naruto stood straight, claiming it was a mouse, Tazuna and Sakura shook with anger.

"Stop showing off! There was nothing there!" Sakura pointed at the boy.

"Don't scare me like that you little dwarf!" Tazuna yelled.

"Naruto!" you scolded, walking over to him. "Don't use your weapons so carelessly-"

Naruto cut you off. "I see someone hiding over there! No, is he over there? There!"

Naruto pivoted and threw another kunai into a set of bushes.

You did not scold Naruto this time because you had felt a presence in that area too. As Sakura stormed over to tell Naruto to 'knock it off', Kakashi-sensei wandered over to investigate. You followed.

"What is it?" you asked upon reaching the bushes. Kakashi-sensei was already pulling them apart.

You peered around Kakashi-sensei to see a white rabbit. It was panting against a tree, Naruto's kunai just a centimeter above its head.

'That's a snow rabbit' you noted curiously.

"Naruto, look what you've done!" Sakura scolded, having come to check out the area of interest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry rabbit!" Naruto cried, rushing over to hold the rabbit in his arms.

'It's so tame…this must be somebody's pet…'

"Everyone, duck!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"Huh?" you all looked over to see a big sword, the length of your body, come whizzing towards you.

You all dodged to the ground as instructed and the sword whizzed over your heads. Like a boomerang, it angled up and stuck high into a tree near you. You glanced over in time to see a man appear, standing on the long handle of the sword.

The man was tall and had noticeably large muscles. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only pants and cow-skinned leg warmers and cow-skinned arm guards, much like the ones Sasuke wore. His entire lower face, starting at the bridge of his nose, was wrapped in bandages. A Mist Village headband was tied sideways around his forehead, spiking up his black hair.

"Well, well, if it isn't the rogue ninja Momochi Zabuza from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi-sensei said casually, stepping forward, like he was running into an old friend at the grocery store.

'Rogue ninja?' you swallowed. Rogue ninjas were generally outcasted from their villages for various reasons. Generally, not very good reasons.

From behind you, Naruto ran forward towards the tree. You held out your hand to stop him, but couldn't quite reach the boy. In any case, Kakashi-sensei held out an arm, cutting off Naruto's path.

"Naruto, stay back. This guy is on a whole other level. If it's him we're facing…I might need this," Kakashi-sensei reached to pull back the headband covering his eye.

Keeping your eyes training on Kakashi-sensei, you reached out, grabbing Naruto's jacket sleeve. You tugged him back towards you.

"Kakashi…the Sharingan user, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked, peering down at Kakashi-sensei.

You gasped as Sasuke tensed up from your right. You glanced from him, who was staring at Kakashi-sensei in shock, to Kakashi-sensei. 'The Sharingan is the kekki genki of the Uchiha Clan. How does Kakashi-sensei have it!?'

"You're gunna have to hand over the old man," Zabuza said like it was a normal business deal.

"Quick, swastika formation, protect Tazuna," Kakashi-sensei order, not looking back at the five of you. "And stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it."

You watched in awe as Kakashi-sensei lifted up his headband. His left eye was, at first, closed. An old scar ran over it. When he opened his eye, it was a deep crimson with three, black commas swirling around where the pupil should go, although there was no pupil. You sucked in a breath of air. 'Sharingan…'

You glanced over to Sasuke. He was staring at Kakashi-sensei with a mix of utter bewilderment and accusation. Sasuke himself didn't have the Sharingan, but you had seen an Uchiha with it before.

"Guess I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor," Zabuza turned around on his sword handle so that his entire front was now facing your group.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan; what is it!?" Naruto asked.

"A rare power that resides in the eyes," Sasuke said, causing you to glance over at him. He was staring out into the distance at nothing in particular. "The user of this visual jutsu, or doujutsu, can immediately see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back on the attacker. Sharingan is a special, rare form of doujutsu…However, there's more to it than that. A lot more."

"Correct, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail," Zabuza said.

You gasped as, suddenly, the clear day around you became shrouded in mist. You were immediately uncomfortable when it reflected the same mist you had encountered earlier; thick and hard to see through.

"You know, I am supposed to assassinate you on sight. You're listed in my Bingo book as the ninja who copied over one thousand jutsus; Kakashi, the Copy Ninja," Zabuza's voice rang through the area, but you could no longer see him.

"Woah…" you whispered before glancing over at Sasuke, or, trying to. You could just barely make out his outline in the mist, even though he was only standing five feet away from you. If you strained your eyes, you found you could see a little better.

"Now, enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man," Zabuza said, now crouching on his sword handle.

You and your teammates leapt immediately into action. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all stood in front of Tazuna in a line. Although, Sakura and Naruto, who were both on the ends, were turned in their perspective directions, they were not standing directly at Tazuna's sides. You were the only one standing behind Tazuna. You removed your gloves and took out a kunai. You immediately felt the metal heat in your hands, but it did not scorch you. You felt isolated and bare as the thick fog rolled around you, raising goose bumps on your skin. Kakashi-sensei remained where he was, standing in front of your group.

"So I'll have to take care of you first Kakashi? So be it…" Zabuza detached his large blade from the bark with ease and disappeared. He reappeared a moment later to your right. He was standing on top of the water of the large lake next to you.

"He's standing on the water!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Good observation Nancy Drew," you rolled your eyes. You found sarcasm made you feel better in this highly stressful situation. If Sakura tried to glare at you, you were unaware.

Zabuza had one hand performing jutsus right in front of his face. His other hand mirrored, except was raised vertically over his head. A vortex of water was beginning to swirl around him.

'I can sense his chakra from here…it's so powerful!' you swallowed against your suddenly parched throat.

"Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," Zabuza said before he seemingly, slowly, dissolved into the mist around you. You tensed up.

The area was eerily quiet for a moment, until Kakashi-sensei moved a couple of feet towards the lake. His sandals made noise against the dirt.

"Sensei…" Sakura said uncertainly.

"It's okay, he'll come after me first," Kakashi-sensei assured.

"And then what?" you asked uncertainly, but you knew you weren't going to receive an answer. If Kakashi-sensei lost, you'd all be done for. Not even you and Sasuke teaming up could beat this guy; not with this chakra!

"But…who is he?" Sakura asked. You rolled your eyes. Hadn't you just gone through introductions? She was smart as the day was wide.

"Momochi Zabuza, the ex-leader of the Mist Village Assassination Unit. He's the master of the Silent Killing Technique," Kakashi-sensei elaborated.

"Great," you muttered under your breath.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant-without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast that the Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard," Kakashi-sensei warned. "But, if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"Thanks, Sensei, I'm so comforted," you glared over your shoulder.

"The mist keeps getting thicker," Naruto noticed, and indeed, he was right. In a matter of seconds, the mist became so thick you couldn't even see Kakashi-sensei standing maybe not even ten feet in front of your group.

"Sensei!" Sakura called out worriedly.

"Eight points," Zabuza's voice suddenly rang through the area. You couldn't pinpoint his location, it was like his voice was the mist itself. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. Which vital area would you like to get struck at?"

Your heart was pounding in your throat. Suddenly, a power ripped through the mist, blasting your group with a gust of wind and clearing the area in front of your group. Unfortunately, it did nothing for your train of sight, since you were looking in the opposite direction.

'Is that…Kakashi-sensei's chakra!?' you wondered. 'It's incredibly strong!'

"Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei suddenly said sharply. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I promise."

You blinked. 'Is Sasuke really freaking out over there?'

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zabuza's voice was so close…

You gasped. In an instant, Zabuza had positioned himself between your three teammates and you and Tazuna. Your eyes widened, looking over your shoulder as, as if in slow motion, Zabuza brought his sword up to slash through you all.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto jumped out of the way. You grabbed Tazuna's hand and the two of you dodge out of the way. You both hit the ground but you were quickly on your feet, retreating further away from the danger. Just as you did so, Kakashi-sensei rushed over, planting a kunai through Zabuza's abdomen.

You breathed heavily, but did not relax when water came pouring from Zabuza's wound. A water clone. You gasped, when Zabuza reappeared.

"Sensei, behind you!" you cried. You watched in horror as Kakashi-sensei turned to move around, but it was too late.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled as he slashed his blade horizontally through Kakashi-sensei's body.

Your pulse was beating rapidly, making the sound around you hum, like you were listening to static. But as Kakashi-sensei tore apart, his image turned into water, and it splashed harmlessly to the ground.

'Amazing!' you thought in astonishment. 'He already copied Zabuza's jutsu and used it!'

"It's over," Kakashi-sensei said, now behind Zabuza and holding a kunai to his neck.

You watched in astonishment, still standing guard in front of Tazuna. Your kunai was still in your right hand, at the ready. Ninja training 101: never let your guard down. You heard Naruto cheer somewhere in front of you, and Sakura's soft laugh. Then, you heard Zabuza's laugh.

"You really think so? You don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation; I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you," Zabuza chucked evily again. "You are full of surprises though. You had your clone make that little speech while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool."

You gasped as Zabuza suddenly appeared directly behind Kakashi-sensei; so close they were almost touching. The Zabuza in front of Kakashi-sensei turned to water and splashed onto the ground at Kakashi-sensei's feet.

"Kakashi-sensei!" you, Naruto and Sakura called as Zabuza slashed his sword at Kakashi-sensei's neck.

Kakashi ducked, the sword just grazing the tips of his silver hair. However, Zabuza was quick and, using his sword as leverage, Zabuza spun around to gain momentum and kicked Kakashi-sensei square in the chest when he had turned to try and defend himself. You watched with wide eyes as Kakashi-sensei was kicked clear across the clearing and into the lake. Zabuza immediately followed, summersaulting in the air and diving into the lake after Kakashi-sensei.

Your eyes searched the lake in anticipation. Kakashi-sensei bobbed to the surface, seemingly examining the water. Only a second later, Zabuza was behind Kakashi-sensei, standing on the water again. He performed several handsigns and suddenly, a large orb of water encased Kakashi-sensei, trapping him.

"This is my Hydro Prison. It's made of water and stronger than steel," Zabuza gloated. He had to keep his right arm in the water to hold the prison together, but Kakashi-sensei was completely trapped. "It's hard to fight when you can't move; so much for the Great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later but first, your little brats will need to be eliminated."

You watched, nearly shaking as a form began to rise from the water. A Zabuza water clone appeared, looking just as big and menacing as the real one.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" Zabuza's clone sneered. "When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't even phase you, then you may be called a ninja. When you have become so deadly you've become listed in my Bingo book, then you may have earned the title of ninja."

"To hell with your Bingo book!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered in fearful warning.

But it was much too late. Zabuza disappeared, reappearing in front of Naruto. He brought a knee back before ramming it into Naruto's forehead. Naruto flew backwards and his headband flew off of his head. As it clattered to the ground, Zabuza stepped on it.

"Naruto!" you cried.

"You're just kids," Zabuza smirked beneath the bandages covering his face.

"Everyone, take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi-sensei yelled from his prison. "You can't beat him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped and his clone cannot go too far from his body. Run!"

'Run?' you gritted your teeth together. 'Even Kakashi-sensei must know that running away is useless. Zabuza will just kill Sensei and then he'll be after us. Then what? He'll slaughter us without us even knowing it. No…we need to rescue Kakashi-sensei if we have any hope of leaving here with our lives.'

You glanced about to your teammates. Naruto was still on the ground, visibly shaking. Sakura was somewhere to your left, staring at the scene in front of her with awe. Sasuke was close to you on the right. You could see him through the mist. His face was screwed up in concentration. He had probably reached the same conclusion you had.

Suddenly, Sasuke took off running towards Zabuza. You called after him but to no avail. Sasuke threw several shuriken at Zabuza, but they were all knocked away by his gigantic sword. Sasuke jumped into the air, kunai in hand. Zabuza glanced up to find Sasuke coming down at him. Zabuza merely extended a hand and caught Sasuke by the throat.

"Sasuke!" you and Sakura yelled. Your grip tightened on the kunai in your hand.

"Son of a bitch!" you cursed before taking off at a run towards Zabuza.

Zabuza silently threw Sasuke away from him. You stopped running and planted your feet firmly on the ground. When Sasuke reached you, you caught him out of the air. His weight dragged you down until you were kneeling on the ground and Sasuke was sitting.

"You idiot!"' you hissed. "Don't try that again!"

Without waiting for a response or even eye contact, you got to your feet, staring at Zabuza. You clenched your teeth together. Your attacks were completely useless against him. Your fire wouldn't work against water. You glanced down at your hands. Touching him like you would a normal opponent would have no effect.

Suddenly, you heard Naruto cry out. You glanced over to find him running straight for Zabuza like Sasuke had just done.

"Naruto, no!" you screamed.

You made to take off after the boy, but it was already too late. Naruto reached Zabuza and Zabuza kicked Naruto square in the face. He came crashing back to you.

"Naruto!" you fell to your knees at the boy's side. You quickly slipped your gloves back on so you could get the boy into a sitting position. "Idiot, what were you thinking!?"

That's when you noticed something in Naruto's hand. His headband.

'He went back for the headband?'

Sakura, still not having realized Naruto's mission, was still scolding him. "Even Sasuke couldn't beat him! We're genin; we can't defeat him on our own!"

"Stop talking like that," you snapped, glancing over to her. "We don't have any other option. So unless the next words out of your mouth are some type of formulated plan; zip it."

Sakura immediately shut her mouth. She was shaking. The girl was too scared to even glare at you.

Slowly, Naruto got to his feet. You watched him carefully, copying his movements. Blood ran down his chin. He clutched his headband in his left hand.

"Hey, freak with no eyebrows; put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will one day become Hokage…" Naruto retied his headband around his forehead. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone watched Naruto. You were probably the only one unimpressed. Sentimental words weren't going to help you now.

"Sasuke, Narue, lend me your ears for a second," Naruto smirked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I've got a plan," Naruto said.

"Finally thinking about teamwork, Naruto?" you raised your eyebrow.

Naruto wiped the blood away from his face. "Let's go wild!"


	6. Defeating a Monster

_**Caution: Detailed descriptions of injuries may not be suitable for those with a weak constitution.**_

You, Naruto and Sasuke-teme all stood in a line, ready to fight. Sakura was in charge of protecting Tazuna several feet behind you.

Zabuza began to chuckle sinisterly. "You seem to be quite confident but do you even have a chance at victory?"

"What are you doing!? I told you to run away!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. "The outcome of this battle was determined the moment I got caught! Our mission is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that!?"

"That's what we're doing!" you shouted back with a glare. "Do you really think we're going to get away? And if we do, what then? We protect Tazuna until he finds us and kills us? Use your head, Sensei! This is our only option!"

This quieted Kakashi-sensei immediately.

"Sir?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to Tazuna.

Tazuna closed his eyes momentarily. "This is all my fault. Fight as you must!"

Sasuke smirked. "You hear that?"

"Are you ready?" Naruto grinned cockily.

Zabuza's clone, which was still close to you, began to laugh. "You still don't get it, do you? When I was your age, my hands were already stained with blood."

"Zabuza, the Demon…" Kakashi-sensei muttered.

"Ah, so I was in your book too," the original Zabuza commented, amused.

Kakashi wasted no time in explaining the story to your confused team. "Years back, the Village Hidden in the Mist was also known as Blood Mist Village. It was called so because of the final exam taken to become a ninja."

Zabuza's eyes gleamed. "Oh, so you know about the graduation exam, do you?"

"The graduation exam?" Naruto echoed. Zabuza's clone only laughed in response. Naruto gave an angered cry. "What!? What is it!?"

"Fights to the death, with other students," Zabuza responded looking at your team. "Friends who had eaten at the same table with you, trained, and shared their dreams with you, were pinned against each other in fights to the death."

"Th-That's terrible," Sakura trembled. You only continued to stare at the clone, not daring to take your eyes off of it.

Kakashi-sensei continued. "Ten years ago the graduation exam was forced to change."

"Change? Why?" Sakura asked timidly, as though she didn't know if she really wanted the answer.

Kakashi-sensei, again, had the answer. "Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who didn't even qualify for the exam, had killed over one hundred of that year's candidates."

The clone looked up his eyes full of bloodlust and madness. "Fun times."

Your eyes barely caught what happened next. In a flash, Zabuza was gone from your line of vision. You whirled around so quickly you almost fell over from dizziness. Zabuza appeared in front of your three teammates and Tazuna, and kneed Sasuke in the stomach.

"Sasuke!" you called as he flew away from the team.

Relentlessly, the clone followed. As soon as Sasuke hit the ground, the clone was on him, stomping his foot into Sasuke's abdomen so hard blood flew from his mouth. Your eyes hardened.

Taking out a kunai, you ran at Zabuza's back. Just before you could plunge your kunai between his shoulder blades, he whirled around, catching your wrist. You tried to tug away, but it was no use. Using his right hand, Zabuza grabbed your ponytail. You winced in pain. The other hand grabbed the kunai from your hand.

Your eyes shook as the clone brought it up, its eyes gleaming. Your breathing shallowed and your heart thumped in your chest so loud you thought everyone would be able to hear it. This was it. You were really going to die here! There were so many things you hadn't done! Things you hadn't said! You'd never see your loved ones again. Not Kiba, not the Hokage, not Naruto.

The clone brought the kunai down, slashing at your throat. As he did so, a group of Naruto clones pounced at Zabuza. He ranked the kunai across your neck then threw you to the ground so he could take care of the clones.

You hit the ground hard but you barely felt it. Your hands scrambled for the wound on your neck. You could feel warm liquid leaking through your fingers. Zabuza hadn't hit a jugular, or you would have bled out already, but untreated, this wound was bad enough to kill you.

You suddenly got the feeling that your throat was filling with liquid. You hacked so hard your chest heaved and blood flew from your lips, splattering against the ground. You heaved, trying not to panic as you felt more blood filling your throat. The bastard had pierced through to the inside of your throat. You had minutes. If you continued to breathing while your throat filled with blood, your lungs would eventually fill.

"Narue."

You glanced up to see Sasuke kneeling in front of you. His hands hovered, like he wanted to grab your shoulders, yet didn't want to touch you. Blood had leaked from his mouth down his chin but his complete attention was focused on you.

"K…" you wheezed and coughed, blood speckling your shirt and chin. "Kunai."

You brought your hand to your mouth and, with your teeth, pulled off your blood-soaked, black gloves. You then held out your hand. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his, carefully placing it in your palm. Your fingers wrapped around the handle. You felt the metal heat up beneath your fingers.

Shakily, you removed the hand covering your wound. Now that you were no longer applying pressure, a new wave of blood literally spewed from the wound like a water fountain. Carefully, you pressed the hot, flat side of the blade against the wound. You heard the sizzle of burning flesh but you felt nothing. Your skin was immune to fire damage. After a second, you removed the blade and shakily searched your neck with your ungloved hand. The wound was successfully cauterized.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Super," you replied sarcastically, getting to your feet. At first, you swayed. You had lost more blood than you thought, but it quickly faded. You could continue this battle.

You glanced over in time to see Naruto clones flying away from the Zabuza clones in all directions. As they hit the ground, the disappeared into smoke. But one Naruto was rifling through his backpack. He brought out a windmill shuriken.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, throwing him the shuriken.

Sasuke caught the shuriken and spun before facing the clone again.

'A shuriken? How are they going to beat him with a shuriken?'

"A shuriken won't work on me," the clone stated.

Regardless, Sasuke jumped into the air and sent the shuriken whizzing towards the clone. But as it reached the clone, it curved and headed straight for the real Zabuza. He, however, simply stuck an arm out, catching the shuriken. But then, a second shuriken!

'They had a shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first one! He can't catch this one!'

And true, he could not. However, when the shuriken reached him, he simply jumped high into the air, letting the shuriken fly right beneath him. But just when you thought all was lost, the shuriken disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared as Naruto!

Naruto had in his hand a kunai and he released it, aiming straight for Zabuza. Zabuza moved out of the way, but upon doing so, he removed his arm from Kakashi-sensei's prison, effectively freeing him. Realizing this mistake, Zabuza turned on Naruto, who was falling defenselessly towards the lake's surface. Whizzing the shuriken in his left hand, Zabuza moved to throw the kunai…

A splash of blood. Kakashi-sensei had stepped in the way, blocking Zabuza from throwing the shuriken with the back of his hand. Naruto fell harmlessly into the water.

Once your near-heart attack was over, you let out a laugh. "Alright Naruto!"

"Naruto, impressive plan," Kakashi-sensei praised.

Naruto laughed. "I just used the shadow clones to distract him. While he was busy with that, I turned into a shuriken and had my clone grab me. When it threw the shuriken, it looked like a real one! Of course, when Sasuke caught it, he noticed it was me in a second. He spun around so no one would see him grab his own shuriken. Then I hid in the shadow of his shuriken. Of course, I knew I couldn't beat Zabuza on my own, that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to break up his prison; I didn't know his clone would be destroyed too, that was a bonus!"

"Don't brag, you just got lucky," Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

You rolled your eyes at Sasuke. 'Whatever. The two executed a plan without even talking! That's impressive'

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison," Zabuza said angrily.

"Yeah right! They got you, you prick!" you yelled. You may have been a little angry about him trying to kill you.

Zabuza tried to turn a glare on you, but he couldn't, Kakashi-sensei had him where he wanted him.

"Narue's right, you were forced to let go," Kakashi-sensei mocked. "That same technique won't work on my twice, so what's it gunna be?"

The entire area silenced as the two jounin stared each other down. The same suffocating bloodlust from earlier filled the air. Your other teammates could feel it too.

"Narue, Sakura," Sasuke glanced over at the two of you. "You know what to do."

"Hai," you and Sakura chanted.

The three of you returned to your formation in front of Tazuna, since Naruto was still in the water near the jounin. This time, you took the middle with Sasuke and Sakura on either side of you.

You watched as Zabuza tried to force the shuriken down on Kakashi-sensei, but he fought back and knocked the shuriken out of Zabuza's hand. The two jounin then jumped away from each other, standing atop the water. Zabuza began a very long sequence of handsigns; Kakashi-sensei copied each one perfectly.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" the two yelled together.

The water in front of them began to ripple and from the lake shot out two serpent-bodied dragons. They swirled around each other before attacking each other with teeth made of water. Water flew from the dragons like blood might on a living creature. The dragon's clashed together, becoming one big tidal wave.

"Oh no, Naruto!" you whispered.

You went to move when Sasuke grabbed your right wrist.

"Are you crazy?" he scolded.

"But that water could kill Naruto!" you protested.

The words had barely left your mouth when the wave rushed over Naruto and headed straight for your group. You all planted your feet to the ground, throwing arms in front of your faces to protect yourselves from water that hit so hard it felt like needles.

When the wave disappeared and you could stand normal again, you looked back to the lake. Naruto was fine and was bobbing around in the water, his hair matted over his face. Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza were fighting against one another. Zabuza was pushing down on Kakashi-sensei with his sword, and Kakashi-sensei was pushing back using a kunai. They struggled for a minute before jumping apart again.

The two began to run in a circle, stopping directly in front of one another. At the same time, the two performed the same handsigns, calling out the same thing.

"He's not just copying…he's doing it at the same time!" Tazuna realized.

"How is that possible?" you breathed. Out of the corner of your eye, you glanced over to Sasuke, but he was just as bewildered as you

"…what I'm going to do next?" Kakashi-sensei suddenly said.

Zabuza's eyes widened. You watched in awe.

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

'He's psyching Zabuza out. He's trying to make him believe that his Sharingan can read his mind or see into the future…'

"You're just copying me like a monkey!" Zabuza said angrily.

Simultaneously, the two spoke. "You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!"

You watched in awe as Kakashi-sensei performed the same handsigns as Zabuza at the same time. Zabuza began to shake, eyes wide. As he did so, Kakashi-sensei actually finished the jutsu. "Water Vortex!"

In front of Kakashi-sensei, a vortex began to swirl into existence. It grew into a large typhoon and plowed straight into Zabuza, knocking him off of his feet. You lost Zabuza in the large waves, but found your teammate. He was trying to swim amongst the trees that the water had knocked free from the earth.

"Naruto!" you gasped, watching him flail helplessly in the untamable waves.

Naruto finally managed to grab onto a tree branch, holding on for dear life.

"Hold on, Naruto!" you called out. Naruto yelled something back, but you couldn't hear it.

This time you were out of Sasuke's reach and you bolted over towards your teammate. You carefully ran along the outskirts of the lake where it was muddy and easy to lose your footing. When you reached Naruto, you thrust out your hand. Carefully, Naruto grabbed it just as his other hand lost grip of the slippery branch. You tugged him ashore, both falling on your backs as you did so.

Naruto breathed heavily, getting to his knees. "Th-thanks, Narue."

You copied his movements. "No problem."

For the first time, Naruto caught sight of the blood coating your entire upper body. His blue eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, Narue! Are you okay!?"

You subconsciously put a hand to the wound. "Yeah I'm fine now. Thank you for saving me."

Naruto blinked, clearly not having thought about that previously. Slowly, he began to smile. You supposed Naruto wasn't used to that situation. "You're welcome."

In the meantime, Kakashi-sensei's jutsu pushed Zabuza's back up against the tree. Immediately afterwards, Kakashi-sensei threw several kunai at Zabuza. They dug through his limbs, nailing him to the tree. Zabuza cried out in pain as Kakashi-sensei kneeled on a tree branch above him.

"You're finished," Kakashi-sensei said as the water began to calm and ebb back to where the lake was originally.

You and Naruto, as well as the rest of your group, drew closer to Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei, but still kept your distance. Zabuza wasn't paying any mind to you, however; he was doing his best to look up at your sensei. "H-How? Can you see into the future?"

"Yes, this is your last battle…ever," Kakashi-sensei said, holding up a kunai.

Just then, a moving object came from somewhere from your left. Your senses immediately detected the movement and you watched as two senbon (tracker needles) flew smoothly, right into Zabuza's neck. Zabuza's eyes immediately fluttered shut and he fell forwards, knocking out the kunai pinning him to the tree, and hitting the ground.

Your team gasped and each one of you looked in the direction the needles had come from. Standing up on a high tree branch was a person no taller than you. They wore a white mask with a design on it. You squinted. 'Is that…?'

"You're right…this was his last battle," the newcomer said. Their voice was soft and was hard to detect whether it was a female voice or a male voice. You leaned towards male.

Kakashi-sensei jumped down from his spot, squatting beside Zabuza's body. He put two fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse. After a second, Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "No vital signs."

He glanced up and over to the newcomer. They bowed their head. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time; waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"Then where the hell were you when we just battled for our lives?" you asked accusingly. You didn't like this guy.

"I am sorry I could not have been of assistance."

"From your mask, I see that you are a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi-sensei commented.

"You are well informed," the tracker ninja confirmed.

"Ugh, a tracker!" Naruto clenched his hands into fists.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is; try coming to class sometime," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, trackers are specially trained ninja who hunt down rogue ninjas from their village. Their goal is to eliminate the rogue ninja so that the secrets of their village don't fall into the wrong hands and remain secrets," you explained, never taking your eyes off of the ninja that you had already deemed a douche.

"That is correct," they nodded. "I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

Naruto suddenly ran forward. He looked between Zabuza and the boy several times. The more that he did so, the more growling was made in the back of his throat. Finally, he thrust a finger out at the boy. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Easy Naruto, he is not our enemy," Kakashi-sensei got to his feet.

"That's not the point!" Naruto rounded on Kakashi-sensei. "Did you see what he did, just like that!? Zabuza was huge and powerful! We worked really hard to take him down! And this kid, who is no bigger than me, comes and takes him down just like that! I mean, what does that make us!?"

Sakura looked towards the ground. You and Sasuke glanced at one another. His face revealed nothing but yours revealed the frustration that Naruto was voicing. You were actually more irritated that this guy had let you do all the work and now he was just going to go take all the credit. You looked away from your raven-haired teammate.

Kakashi-sensei walked over to Naruto, putting a hand on his head. "Naruto, in this world, there are kids younger than you, but stronger than me."

Kakashi-sensei slowly turned his eyes over towards your group. You were standing next to Sasuke, so you couldn't tell who he was looking at. You and Sasuke glanced at one another; he must have been thinking the same thing.

The kid disappeared in a small gust of wind, and reappeared in a similar one right next to Zabuza. With ease, he lifted the big lug's arm over his shoulder and glanced to your team. "Your struggle is over for now; I need to deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell."

The boy and Zabuza disappeared in a gust of wind. As Kakashi-sensei moved his headband back over his Sharingan, Naruto ran forwards, to the area the tracker ninja and Zabuza had been just seconds prior. "He's gone, Naruto. Let it go."

Naruto gave an aggravated cry and fell to his knees. He proceeded to punching the ground in anger, over and over. You glanced at your teammates, but they only stared at your teammate in surprise.

Typical team seven; leave you to handle Naruto. Walking over, you reached Naruto just as he pulled back a fist. You caught his arm, causing him to stop abruptly and look back at you.

"Naruto…let it go…"

"But…Narue," there was such disappointment in Naruto's sky blue eyes.

You tried to smile. "That guy didn't defeat Zabuza. We did. He's just taking all the credit."

Naruto only looked at you with pain in his eyes, but he slowly got to his feet, standing beside you. Kakashi-sensei looked at your other teammates. "Our mission still isn't complete. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna let out a laugh. "Sorry I caused all this trouble, but you guys can rest up at my house."

'Thank god!' you thought.

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Kakashi-sensei announced. He turned his back on all of you, headed in the direction of Tazuna's house.

Kakashi-sensei got two steps away when he suddenly stopped and began to wobble. Your team members stopped as well, staring at Kakashi-sensei's back curiously. Without warning, Kakashi-sensei suddenly fell forward, face first into the ground.

Your team gasped, sprinting forward to your fallen teacher. "Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei!"


	7. The Making of Heroes

You stared into the small mirror that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had put out for you. She had also left you with a small wash basin filled with hot water and you had brought out your own white washcloth. You were staining the washcloth with your blood as you used it to wipe the blood from your skin. Your shirt and gloves weren't going to be an easy fix and Tsunami had taken them to wash them. Luckily, you had brought with you an extra set of gloves. You only had two pairs.

You didn't have many clothes because all of your close had to be made special. Everything fabric that you owned had to be resistant to fire. Obviously, your clothes were very expensive so you only owned about five outfits and two pairs of gloves. You had slipped on another green shirt, but this one was a t-shirt.

Your sore throat tickled and you coughed. A few droplets of blood dribbled down your chin.

'Dammit!'

You had just finished rubbing your skin raw when Naruto came bursting into your room. "Narue?"

You peered at his reflection in the mirror. You currently resided in the room you'd be sharing with Sakura and Tsunami. "What?"

"Kakashi-sensei's awake!"

You turned to peer at him. "Really?"

You had discovered that Kakashi-sensei was quite heavy. You, Sasuke and Naruto had hauled him all the way here from the battlefield. He had been out cold or the past two hours but it seemed he had come to. Leaving your soiled cloth in the water, now tainted red, you got to your feet and followed Naruto to the room Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei would be sharing. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for you when you arrived. Once all four of you were there, you walked into the room.

Kakashi-sensei lay in a bed on the floor, a blanket pulled up to his chin. Tsunami was standing over him. Sakura wandered over to the left side of Kakashi-sensei's bed and sat on her knees. You, Sasuke and Naruto all sat cross-legged at the end of his bed.

"Your Sharingan is amazing but it puts a lot of strain on your body. I don't know if it's good or bad," Sakura commented stupidly.

You rolled your eyes. "Clearly it's a good thing Sakura. We'd be dead without it."

Sakura shot you a glare.

"I'm sorry," was Kakashi-sensei's only response.

Tazuna had followed your team in and stood behind you. He wiped his face with a handkerchief. "But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while."

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?" Sakura asked.

"You mean the _tracker_?" you asked, emphasizing that you had already figured out who he was.

"He was a pursuing ninja from the special squad from the Village Hidden in the Mist's ANBU," Kakashi-sensei explained.

"Special squad?" Sakura repeated.

"Their job is to erase the evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets of the techniques learned from their respective village. For example, if I die, my Sharingan could be examined. Worst case scenario: those secrets could be stolen."

Carefully, Kakashi-sensei sat up. His blanket fell around his lap. But instead of speaking, he only sat like that, a hand over his face. It was quiet for several minutes.

"Sensei?" you questioned when the room became incredibly awkward.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, about what I was talking about before…Pursing ninja are supposed to eliminate the body on the spot."

"So?" Sakura said.

"So…the boy didn't…" you said slowly.

"All he needed to do was bring the head back as proof," Kakashi-sensei said. "Plus, the weapon the boy used is questionable."

"Tracker needles…" Sasuke mused.

"Those are also used for simple medical purposes…"

"Could it be that…" Sasuke trailed off, glancing at you. Your eyebrow furrowed; you were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, it's just what you're thinking," Kakashi-sensei confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked. Sakura and Naruto also looked confused.

"Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT!?"

"What does that mean!?" Naruto asked.

"But you confirmed that he died, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura tried.

"I did confirm it. But he was most likely in a near-death state. The weapon the pursuer used has a low fatality rate if it does not hit a critical spot. Like Narue said, it's used in medical procedures. Pursing ninja know human anatomy very well. It would be easy to put someone in a near-death state. The boy was obviously trying to help Zabuza."

"Crap," you muttered, running a hand over your face.

"Maybe you're thinking too much," Tazuna tried hopefully.

"No, once a ninja feels something, he should prepare before it's too late," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare when you can't move for a while?" Sakura pointed out.

"I'm going to make you go through some training."

"Even if we train, it's not going to help very much," Sakura protested.

"Do you hear this, Kakashi-sensei? Sakura is doubting your teaching abilities," you said.

"Shut up, Narue," Sakura glared.

You spit your tongue out at her.

"Sakura, who was it that saved me when I was trapped? You four are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you, Naruto."

Naruto looked up and grinned. "You know your stuff, Sensei! Now things are getting interesting!"

"No it's not."

You all glanced over your shoulders to see a young boy standing in the doorway of the room. He could be no older than eight or nine. He had black hair hidden by a white hat and black eyes much like Sasuke. He wore a tan shirt and green overalls.

'Judging by the resemblance, this must be Tsunami's son'

"Who are you?" Naruto pointed.

"Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna grinned, holding his arms open for a hug.

Inari quickly ran over, giving his grandpa a hug.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja who escorted your grandpa home," Tsunami scolded her son.

"It's okay, right Inari?" Tazuna grinned, rubbing the top of Inari's head.

Inari, still holding onto his grandpa, stared intensely at your group. You all stared back questioningly.

"Mom, they're all going to die. There's no way someone can win by going up against Gatoh," Inari said, turning to his mother.

A huge sweatdrop ran down the back of your head. 'Wow. This kid might be more pessimistic than Sasuke-teme'

"What did you say, you brat!?" Naruto launched to his feet.

"Naruto!" you scolded, tugging on Naruto's arm so hard he came crashing back to the floor.

"Listen up kid, I'm a super hero that's going to become Hokage!" Naruto continued on his knees.

"A hero? How stupid. There are no such things as heroes," Inari said.

Your eye twitched. 'This kid needs some serious therapy'

"Wh-What'd you say!?" Naruto was on his feet again, stomping over.

You hopped to your feet, grabbing Naruto from behind. "Naruto, stop it!"

"If you don't want to die, you should go home," Inari said before exiting the room.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna questioned just before Inari reached the hallway.

"I'm going to go watch the ocean," he said and with that, he was gone.

"I'm sorry," Tazuna apologized, looking to your team.

"Is he…always like that?" you asked as Naruto began to calm down.

The look on Tazuna's face gave you the answer.

* * *

"We will now begin the training."

It was very bright and very early the next morning when Kakashi-sensei dragged you out of bed and into the forest. Your teammates stood side by side in front of Kakashi-sensei, who was supported by two, wooden crutches.

"Roger!" Naruto grinned, the only enthusiastic one.

But first, I want to talk about chakra, the basis of ninja abilities."

You groaned on the inside; you had already learned about this in the academy. You heard Sasuke mumble something from your left. Naruto was the one who actually said something. "We already know about catra."

Your eye twitched and you peered to your right at the boy. "It's…chakra, Naruto."

"Sakura, could you please explain?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

This time, you did groan out loud. Sakura ignored you and launched right into her explanation. "Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to utilize a technique. This energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body. It also comes from spirit energy that comes from training and experience."

You hardly paid any attention. In fact, you spent most of your time yawning and glancing about at the forestry around you.

If Sakura noticed you, she didn't show it; she just continued her relentless lecture. "In other words, techniques come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is known as making chakra. And with this chakra, one is able to perform this technique by forming a handseal."

"That is correct; Iruka-sensei was blessed with such a smart student," Kakashi-sensei told your teammate. Sakura grinned.

You rolled your eyes.

"Who needs all that? Even if you don't understand all that, you can still learn it with your body," Naruto said.

"I agree, we can already use techniques," Sasuke agreed.

"No, you guys aren't using your chakra completely," Kakashi-sensei immediately shut the boys down.

You, Sasuke and Naruto looked at your sensei skeptically. He sighed. "Just listen. Like Sakura explained, molding chakra is to extract energies from both body and spirit, then mixing them in your body. The amount of energy is different with every technique that you use. So naturally, the way you mix the energies will be different as well. You are not able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you can mold large amounts of chakra, if you cannot control the balance, your technique will be only half effective, that is, if it's effective at all. Wasting energy will become a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

"Alright, so what exactly are we going to do about this?" you asked.

"You're going to learn how to control it with your body," Kakashi-sensei said.

"How?" you questioned.

"You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line."

You glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. They were watching Kakashi-sensei intently.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree!?"

"That's right. But it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Just watch."

You did watch as Kakashi-sensei walked up to a tree. But instead of stopping, he just kept going until he was walking up the tree, his body perpendicular to it. Kakashi-sensei hung upside down by a tree branch. "Gather your chakra to the soles of your feet and attach it to the tree."

"How can we become strong doing that?" Sakura asked.

"The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of chakra in the right location. This is difficult for even a well-trained ninja. The amount of chakra used for tree climbing is quite subtle and the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is in the feet. In theory, if you can master this, you can master any technique."

Kakashi-sensei threw down four kunais, one in front of each of you.

"Use that kunai to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability. Then continually try to make a new mark above that mark each time. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking so give yourself a running start. Got it?"

"This training is too easy for me!" Naruto insisted, grabbing his kunai.

You pulled yours from the ground. "Easy there, Naruto. Don't get too cocky."

You closed your eyes and concentrated your chakra to the soles of your feet. When you opened your eyes, everyone was already running at their trees. You decided to observe before trying yourself.

Naruto took two steps up his tree before sliding off and falling on his back. He clutched the back of his head in pain. Sasuke got much further up his tree, but then his foot sank into the branch and he was forced to cut into the tree with his kunai and jump back down.

'I see…if you use too little chakra, your feet will simply slide off. If you use too much, you'll break through the bark…'

Gaining focus, you took off at your own tree. Your full concentration was on the bark beneath your feet. At first, you felt your feet slipping, so you applied a little more chakra. You were relieved to see you were running up the tree, passing further and further-!

A crack beneath your foot told you that your foot and sunk into the bark. You quickly slashed at the bark with your kunai before pushing off the tree, backflipping and landing on the ground. Standing between Sasuke and Naruto, you glanced up at your tree, then to Sasuke's,

"Ha Sasuke-teme! I totally beat you!" you grinned.

It was true. You had gotten at least a foot of distance over the Uchiha. You heard him 'hmph'.

"This is easier than I thought!"

Your good humor faded as you glanced upwards.

"Sakura!" Naruto said.

Sakura had made it to a very high tree branch in her tree. She sat atop of it, giggling to herself.

"Oh? It looks like Sakura, the girl, is best at chakra control," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hey! I'm a girl too, you know!" you glared up at Kakashi-sensei.

"Wow Sakura! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke, to your secret delight, looked away and cursed. Sakura's face fell and she hung her head. You smirked at this.

"Your knowledge is splendid but I didn't know you were so good at chakra control and stamina," Kakashi-sensei complimented.

You crossed your arms, looking annoyed. 'I can't believe she beat me!'

"Maybe Sakura is closest to being Hokage right now."

Naruto looked at Kakashi-sensei, annoyed.

"And the Uchiha clan isn't as good as I thought, either," Kakashi-sensei said, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"And maybe Sakura is the top female after all."

You scowled and pointed at Kakashi-sensei angrily. "She's a glorified, walking bottle of conditioner! I'll crush her!"

Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped but you were no longer paying attention. Angrily, you sprinted at your tree. You smirked as you passed your mark, but you barely got two feet above it when a high when Sakura's high pitched squeal broke through your concentration.

"Shut up, Sensei!"

Your foot broke through the bark. You cursed and slashed at your tree before back flipping back to the ground. As you landed between the two boys, they glared at one another.

"This isn't going to be another testosterone contest, is it?" you asked wearily.

"First I'm going to beat Sasuke! Then Narue!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey! How come you don't want to beat me first?" you glared at the boy, hands on your hips.

"Because I hate Sasuke."

"Oh. Right."

Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped from up on his tree branch.

* * *

The day had passed quickly with your entire body and mind put into your training. It was sunset now and you were all exhausted. Sakura lay on the ground near her tree, panting. Naruto, on your right, was sitting, glaring up at his tree with bumps on his head. Sasuke was kneeling to your left, trying to act as though he wasn't exhausted. But you all were. You were all sweaty and covered in dirt, but it appeared that Sakura was out of chakra. She might have good chakra control but she had little chakra to control.

You were sitting on your knees, staring up at your tree. You brushed some golden locks out of your eyes that had been stuck to your forehead by sweat. Your throat was scratchy, still sore from the attack the other day. You covered your hand to cough and noticed that you had hacked up blood. Wiping it on the black slip over your shorts, you ignored it.

'Dammit!'

You looked at the slashes on your tree. At least you were getting higher each time. You glanced to Naruto's tree; he had only gotten four feet off of the ground. You looked over to Sasuke's. You felt satisfaction when you noticed you could get at least two feet higher than he could. You got to your feet, ready to try again.

This was when Naruto got up and headed over to Sakura. Squatting before her, he whispered. Probably trying to get pointers. Well you didn't need her help! You ran at your tree.

* * *

The next morning, you, Sasuke and Naruto had set out before the sky had changed from purple to blue. Sakura was charged with guarding Tazuna since the three of you were being forced to train. The poor man was probably dead by now. What was Kakashi-sensei thinking letting her go all by herself?

"What's with this thing!?" Naruto yelled, banging his fists on the ground.

You and Sasuke were panting beside him. The harder you panted, the more your throat hurt, but you were trying to ignore it, trying to push the pain out of your mind. Unfortunately, it was borderline excruciating. You coughed again, which racked your body with pain. You coughed again, covering your mouth as you did so.

This time, Sasuke and Naruto glanced over to you when you couldn't stop coughing. Carefully, you removed your hand. Blood stained your palm and a piece of…something was in your hand. A piece of your throat lining. Closing your eyes, you wiped your hand on the ground and got to your feet. You had taken off your gloves earlier due to the sweating. Your hand went to your aching throat.

"Narue…are you okay?"

You glanced over to Naruto, whose face was lined with concern. You forced a smile. "Of course. My throat just hurts a little, that's all. Damn Zabuza."

But Naruto looked unconvinced.

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep going," Sasuke chimed in.

You glared at him. "I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke glared.

"I'm fine!" you exasperated before running at your tree.

The sound of your feet on solid wood hit your ears as you ran. You tried to concentrate on it.

'One foot after the other…one foot after the other…'

You passed your last mark.

'Good work, Narue, just keep going!'

And going you did until you felt something push against your throat. Your concentration broke as you coughed out blood. It splattered your tree and lips. And you began to fall.

'Shit!'

You tried to grab onto a tree branch, but as soon as your hand made contact with the wood, it burned right through. You wanted to flip, gain your balance, but you were dizzy. The trees around you began to blur.

Naruto jumped onto your branch, hit feet attached, trying to grab your hand. His fingers touched yours…

"No!" you screamed, jerking your hand away. Blood flew from your lips.

You squeezed your eyes shut. You were going to hit the ground…but you never did. Instead, you were caught out of the air. You opened your eyes just as your savior touched down on the ground. You peered up. "Sasuke-teme?"

"I told you that you'd kill yourself," Sasuke said, holding you in his arms.

"Oh shut up," you grumbled, squirming out of his arms. But you had a dizzy spell and fell flat on your face on the ground.

"Narue!" Naruto came running over, sitting you up by grabbing your shoulders. "We need to get you back."

"I'm fine-" you coughed up blood. It splattered onto Naruto's jacket.

"Naruto, grab her, let's go," Sasuke said.

You gave up protesting as Naruto picked you up and you went back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

"This is really fun! It's been a while since I ate with so many people," Tazuna grinned.

It was dinner time and everyone was stationed around the table. Sakura and Tazuna sat at the ends. Naruto sat to Sakura's left. Kakashi-sensei and Tsunami sat on his side of the table. Sasuke sat to Sakura's right. You sat beside him and Inari sat beside you.

You were picking at your food with your spoon; basically just moving the food around in your bowl. This was not the case with Sasuke and Naruto. The two boys were shoveling food into their faces so fast you swore they had put chakra into their arms to do so. Finally, they both stood at the same time, bowls in the air.

"I want some more!"

Both boys glared at each other…for a moment. A second later they were slouched over their seats, nearly throwing up what they had just eaten.

"If you're going to get sick don't eat so much!" Sakura yelled.

"She's right. Naruto, please have some dignity," you said.

"Are you going to eat, Narue?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"No," you replied, still playing with your food. You set the spoon down and pushed your bowl across the table to Naruto.

"Narue, I worry that your wound may get infected," Kakashi-sensei said.

The boys had told Kakashi-sensei about your situation in the forest. He had determined that you may have cauterized the wound on the outside, but there was probably a gaping sore on the inside of your throat. Breathing passed dry air over the wound which was causing the irritation. The constant blood gushing from the wound made Kakashi-sensei worry.

At that point, Kakashi-sensei had left the room to speak with Tsunami, leaving you alone with the boys.

_"Narue," Sasuke-teme asked. "How did you seal your wound?"_

_"What do you mean? You watched me do it."_

_"You placed a burning piece of metal against your flesh without flinching. I don't think that's normal."_

_"Goes to show what you know," you pointed at the boy. "If you must know; my skin is resistant to burns."_

"There's nothing I can do about it," you told Kakashi, letting the memory fade. "It's an internal wound and it has to heal on its own."

"Well training isn't going to help it at all. Not with all the heavy breathing," Kakashi said. You heard Sasuke-teme smirk from beside you and you glared over at him.

You looked back to Kakashi-sensei. "I'm **not **going to stop training if that's what you're getting at. I refuse to be left behind."

Kakashi-sensei sighed.

Twenty minutes later, the table was cleared and a cup of tea sat in front of each person. Everyone except for Sakura who had opted out of tea and was currently staring at the only picture hanging on the wall.

The photo consisted of Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna. The picture looked recent, like it had only been taken a year or two ago. The upper, right hand corner of the photo was ripped. You could see a man's body next to Tsunami, behind Inari, but the head was torn out of the picture.

"Why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked. "Inari was watching it all throughout dinner."

Tsunami paused, her arms going still. Tazuna also seemed to freeze. Finally, after a long, awkward silence, Tsunami spoke. "It's my husband."

"He was known as a hero in this town…" Tazuna said quietly.

From beside you, Inari slid out of his chair. You watched as he moved towards the door of the room. Tsunami turned to watch him, worry on her face. "Inari, where are you going?"

The young boy didn't respond and opened the door, disappearing outside into the night. Tsunami quickly ran over, opening the door. Before she exited, she glared over her shoulder at Tazuna. "Father, I told you not to mention him in front of Inari!"

In a second, she was gone too. Silence overtook the room again as Tazuna stared down at the wooden tabletop. Sakura looked to him. "What's wrong with Inari?"

"Inari had a father, not related in blood..."

Everyone blinked and turned to Tazuna as he began to speak. He told you a tale, a tragic tale about a hero. When Inari was younger, he was rescued from drowning by a man going by the name of Kaiza. He was a man of courage who had once saved the village from flooding. Inari ahd looked up to him, they were so close. However, then Gatoh came to the Land of Waves and when everyone else was afraid of him, Kaiza stood up. Gatoh didn't like this and overpowered Kaiza. His arms were broken and he was brought to the village square, tied up to a post to be made an example of. Kaiza was executed in front of Inari.

"Ever since then, courage has been stolen from this village...and Inari's changed...so has everyone..." Tazuna finished.

You had listened to the tale with your right elbow resting on the table top, your chin then resting on the back of your right hand. You felt bad for Inari. You also knew the pain of losing someone important to you. How they haunted your dreams and your memories.

The scraping of a chair against the floor grabbed your attention. You looked over as Naruto got to his feet. He moved to take a step but instead, fell flat on his face. You looked over, concerned. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove it to him…" Naruto said, shakily trying to get to his knees.

"Prove what to who?" you asked, eyebrow raised.

Naruto slowly got to his feet. "That there are such things as heroes in this world…"

_"Hero?" Inari spat. "Are you stupid? There are no such things as heroes." _

"Naruto, you're going to die if you train anymore tonight," you pointed out. He didn't even seem to hear you.


	8. Training Completed

You yawned as you entered the kitchen. Your mind had told you to get up early so you could start training but your body had other ideas. It was about eight in the morning when you finally rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Naruto didn't come back either last night?" Tazuna asked as you entered the room. He, Sakura, Sasuke and Inari were sitting at the table.

"He's so stupid," Sakura said, rubbing at her eyes. "He's been spending the last two nights training all night. He might be dead from all the chakra use."

Sakura shrugged. As you walked by you made sure to slap her across the head.

"Ow!" Sakura glared at you.

"Don't talk about Naruto like that," you glared at the girl before heading over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, forgetting about her anger.

"To go find Naruto," you told her like it was completely obvious.

"But what about break-"

You closed the door on her, cutting off the rest of her sentence. It was bright outside today. Despite the dew on the ground, it was already fairly warm outside. You followed the path to the trees you, Sasuke and Naruto had been training relentlessly on for the past four days. When you finally arrived, you found Naruto sitting up, stretching.

"Naruto!" you yelled, stomping over.

"Huh? Narue?" he carefully got to his feet.

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?" you scolded.

"But I'm getting better!" Naruto pointed to his tree to show you that he was quickly catching up to you and Sasuke. You were still in the lead.

You sighed, rubbing your temples. "You missed breakfast."

"You both missed breakfast."

You and Naruto turned to see Sasuke entering the clearing. In his hand he was holding a small box. Walking over, he handed it to you.

"What's this?" you asked, glancing down at the box in your hands.

"Breakfast."

"I don't get one?" Naruto asked in dismay.

"You're the idiot who stayed out all night," Sasuke replied.

You rolled your eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll share with you."

The two of you sat down on the grass and began to munch on the food Sasuke had brought.

* * *

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice rang through the clearing. She and Kakashi-sensei stopped in front of your trees, glancing around. "Naruto still hasn't shown up and Sasuke never came back from his walk…"

Suddenly, a kunai came hurtling towards the pair, digging itself into the ground at their feet. Surprised, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei glanced from the kunai, up into Naruto's tree. He was in a very high branch, lying atop it with his legs and arms hanging on either side.

"Woah…someone like Naruto can climb that high?" Sakura whispered in surprise.

"How do you like that!? Look how high I can climb!" Naruto grinned. He hopped to his feet, hands on his hips. However, just as he stood, he lost his footing and started to fall.

"Ah, idiot!" Sakura cried as she and Kakashi-sensei watched with wide eyes.

Just as Naruto fell beneath the branch, however, he reattached his feet, now hanging upside down on his branch. "Haha, you guys totally fell for it!"

"Naruto, you moron!" Sakura yelled, a vein pulsating in her forehead.

Naruto grinned, chuckling to himself for a moment until pop. With a sound like a large bubble popping, Naruto's feet detached from the tree branch. Sakura screamed while Kakashi-sensei's eye widened. In a flash, you darted up a tree nearby, jumping over to Naruto's. Attaching your feet to the bottom of the branch like Naruto had done several moments earlier, you managed to catch him by the ankle.

"Naruto, you're an idiot," you said flatly, shaking your head.

"Woah, Narue can get that high too now?" Sakura breathed.

"Take that, Pinkie! I told you I'd beat you!" you laughed triumphantly.

Pop!

You screeched as your feet detached from the branch. Sakura cried out as you and Naruto began to hurtle to the ground. Naruto was doing something along the lines of praying.

But just when you thought you were going to die, you were jolted to a stop. Blinking, you glanced up to find that Sasuke had caught you by your ankle.

"You both are complete idiots," Sasuke said.

"I still hate you!" you made sure to let Sasuke know. Just because he saved you…twice…it meant nothing!

On the ground, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped.

* * *

The night was warm with a gentle breeze, enough to make the leaves on the trees sway. The moon was just a crescent, shining and illuminating your body. You, Sasuke and Naruto were perched on the very tops of your trees, looking down at the canopies below. You breathed heavily, trying to regain your breath. Your throat still hurt but it was healing. You had taken to only eating liquid things like soup as to not irritate your wound.

Sasuke was standing on the top of his tree, his head bent down and his arms crossed. Naruto was clutching onto the top of his, looking much like a koala bear. You were hanging onto the top of your tree too with your feet resting on a tree branch.

"Let's head back," Sasuke said, glancing up and smirking.

You glanced to him and smiled. "Hai."

* * *

"Naruto, when we get home, you're going on a diet," you huffed at the boy.

Naruto mumbled something in reply. You and Sasuke were supporting the blonde between the two of you. Reaching the front door to Tazuna's home, your little group stopped.

"Get the door Sasuke-teme," you ordered.

Sasuke 'hmphed'. "Why can't you get it?"

"Because I told you to do it."

Sasuke glared at you. You only watched him expectantly. You grinned to yourself when Sasuke looked away, grabbed the door handle and pushed it inwards. The three of you stumbled inside awkwardly; due to the fact the door was not wide enough to fit the three of you horizontally at once.

When you entered, everyone was sitting at the dining table, Tsunami placing food on the table. Everyone turned to look at you as you wandered in. Tazuna spoke up. "You three are filthy."

"We made it to the top…all three of us," Naruto smirked, struggling to raise his head to look at everyone in the room.

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "Good. Then Sasuke, Naruto, Narue; the three of you will beginning guarding Tazuna tomorrow as well."

Naruto grinned, his eyes widening happily. He jumped up into the air. "Yes!"

"Ah, Naruto no!" you cried as Naruto couldn't keep his balance and he fell backwards, bringing you and Sasuke with him.

"You idiot!" Sasuke scoffed.

You landed on your back, sighing. Everyone else in the room proceeded to laugh.

* * *

Sitting beside Sasuke, you all listened to Tazuna speak. The food had been cleared away and the table was empty. Exhausted, you rested your arms on the table and your chin atop your arms.

"The bridge is almost complete," Tazuna announced. "And it's all thanks to you."

"But don't push yourself too hard," Tsunami warned.

"I've been wanting to ask you," Tazuna glanced at Kakashi-sensei. "Why did you continue with the mission even when I had hidden details from you?"

"Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander," Kakashi recited. "Those are the words of the first Hokage."

"Why…" you heard Inari whisper from your right.

You glanced over. His head was bowed and tears were dropping from his face and onto the table. Everyone else looked over as well.

"Why what?" Naruto asked, across the table. He too had been resting his head on the table and glanced up when Inari had spoken.

Inari got to his feet, slamming a small hand down on the table. He glared at you and your teammates. "Why are you trying so hard that you wind up like that!? You can't beat Gatoh's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try to say those good-looking words, weak people are going to lose against strong people!"

You had lifted your head off of your arms and were staring at Inari, mouth slightly open. Your other team members, save Naruto, were just as surprised about the outburst.

"Shut up, I'm different from you," Naruto responded, putting his head back down on the table.

"Shut up!" Inari screamed, causing you to jump in your chair. "Seeing you pisses me off! You don't know anything about this country and yet you butt in! I'm different from you; someone who doesn't know any real pain and laughs all the time!"

Naruto didn't even lift his head when he responded. He kept his face shadowed. "Is that why you pretend to be the main character of a tragic play and cry all the time? An idiot like you can just keep crying, you crybaby!"

"Naruto…" you tried.

"Quiet Narue!"

You cringed, physically taken aback. You sat upright in your chair, watching Naruto. The room was quiet as Naruto pushed his chair back, getting to his feet and walked out of the room. You watched him leave before slowly glancing over at Inari. His head was bowed and he was crying even harder now, tears streaming down his face. His shoulders were rising in a hiccup motion from his cries.

After a moment, without glancing up, Inari ran from the room. Looking concerned, Tsunami quickly followed. The room was now silent. Tazuna didn't even say anything and only looked to the table top.

Finally, Kakashi-sensei sighed and looked to his three remaining students. "You should probably get some sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow."

Slowly, you glanced over to Sasuke. He was already watching you. A look of dismay was plastered on your face. Glancing away from Sasuke, you looked back to the table.

* * *

"Please take care of Naruto," Kakashi-sensei asked of Tsunami. "He used his body to the max so I don't think he'll be able to move far today."

It was early morning now and your team, Tazuna and Tsunami were gathered outside. Tsunami was seeing you off, for you were leaving to head to the bridge. Birds chirped above you as the two conversed.

"Are you sure your body is feeling well enough?" Tsunami asked your sensei.

"Yes," Kakashi-sensei assured.

* * *

"Bye!" Tazuna said, turning his back to his daughter and leading your team towards the bridge. This was going to be your first time actually seeing it close up.

"Wh-What is this!?" Tazuna exclaimed.

When the five of you had reached the bridge, several bodies on the ground greeted you. They were construction men. Most of them were dead, and one or two were grasping at fatal wounds, their faces contorted in pain.

As you looked on, mouth agape, a heavy mist began to roll path your group. You took a sharp intake of breath, immediately remembering the distinct feel of the thick mist.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Narue, he's coming!" Kakashi-sensei warned.

Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and you surrounded Tazuna, keeping him in the center of your group. Sasuke and Sakura both pulled out a kunai, eyes scanning the mist. You brought out a kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is the Mist Concealment technique, right?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi," Zabuza's voice rang all around you. "And you're still carrying around those brats I see. And that one's still shaking, how pitiful."

You gasped as Zabuza clones appeared all around your group. You pressed your back tightly against Tazuna.

"I'm shaking with excitement," you heard Sasuke muttered confidently.

"Have at it Sasuke," you heard Kakashi-sensei say.

In a flash, Sasuke had driven his kunai through every water clone that had surrounded you in a circle. As he landed back in his original spot, the clones dissolved to water and splashed onto the concrete ground.

"So, he can defeat the water clones. The brat's improved."

You glanced over your shoulder to see Zabuza standing several yards in front of your group. He had changed his outfit and was no wearing a black tank top and purple legwarmers and arm guards. He was still wearing the bandages wrapped around his face. The tracker ninja boy was standing beside him, still wearing that mask over his face.

"Looks like you have a rival, Haku," Zabuza commented, never taking his eyes off of your group.

"It appears so," Haku said. His voice was as soft as before.

"So my prediction was correct," Kakashi-sensei commented, watching the two ninja in front of him.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke said, never taking his eyes off of the pair.

"Huh?" your group looked to him.

"He pulled that stupid trick on us…I hate conceited guys like that."

"You're so cool Sasuke," Sakura nearly squealed.

"How come you get to have all the fun?" you pouted at Sasuke, who only smirked.

Only seconds later, your opponent leapt into action. Zabuza stayed where he was, but the boy named Haku began to spin rapidly on one heel until he, himself, became like a small tornado. He spun towards Sasuke rapidly, with a speed that made you gasp.

The boy stuck an arm out, trying to stab Sasuke with a senbon (tracking needle), but Sasuke was quick and was able to block the weapon with his kunai. The two struggled against one another, each trying to break through the other's defense. Every time one boy would try and make an attack, the other would simply counter.

"Sakura, Narue, stay with Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle the boy," Kakashi-sensei instructed.

You and Sakura dashed in front of Tazuna, standing shoulder to shoulder, weapons out, your eyes on Sasuke.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, will you?" the boy said.

"What are you, stupid?" Sasuke smirked.

"As I thought…but you won't be able to keep up with my next attack; and I have two advantages."

'Two advantages?'

"The first is that the ground is covered in water. Second, I have one of your hands occupied."

You watched in shock as Haku performed hand seals with just his left hand. Your eyes shook. 'He can perform jutsus with just one hand! And he can do them so quickly!'

Haku stomped on the ground with his right foot. All the water on the ground flew into the air, separated and turned into needles made out of ice. A second later, the needles slammed towards the ground. Haku jumped out of the way before they hit.

You knew Sasuke was safe because you had seen his every move. He jumped into the air, avoiding the needles, and took out several shuriken. He threw them at Haku; Haku continually jumping backwards to avoid the shuriken. You watched in amazement as Sasuke disappeared, reappearing behind Haku.

"You're pretty slow," Sasuke smirked.

'When did Sasuke get so quick?'

The two lashed out at each other again, but once again, Sasuke blocked Haku's senbon with his kunai. With his unoccupied hand, Sasuke flicked a kunai right at Haku's face. Haku ducked, but Sasuke was ready and kicked Haku in the head, sending him flying back towards Zabuza, hitting the ground as he did so.

"Looks like my speed's better," Sasuke said, staring down Zabuza and Haku.

You smirked.

"You really shouldn't underestimate my team just because I have young students," Kakashi-sensei said, looking to Zabuza. "Sasuke is Konoha's top male rookie. Sakura has one of the brightest minds. Narue is Konoha's top female rookie and Naruto is the most show-offy, hyperactive, number one loudest ninja."

Zabuza remained quiet for a moment before glancing down at Haku. "Haku, at this rate, we'll be driven back."

"I understand," Haku got to his feet slowly. "It's a shame."

You gasped when you could feel Haku gathering his chakra. It was very impressive; impressive enough for you to start to worry about Sasuke. As Sasuke watched the boy carefully, a cold air swept through the area, making you shiver.

'Why did it suddenly get so cold?' your teeth chattered and you could see your breath in the frigid air.

Haku made a handseal with both hands and from behind Sasuke, ice began to grow off of the ground. It built itself up, forming into a giant rectangle slightly taller than yourself. You watched, mouth hanging open as more began to appear, circling the area around Sasuke and then up, capping off the circle, enclosing Sasuke in a dome of ice…whatever they were.

There were gaps that you could see through, and right now, Sasuke was glancing around himself, teeth clenched. Once the ice had finished forming, Haku stepped forward, straight into one of the ice rectangles! He dissolved into it, his image appearing on the surface of the rectangle, watching Sasuke.

You gasped. 'Wh-What are those? Are they mirrors?'

The mirrors flashed a bright, white light and, suddenly, images of Haku appeared on every single mirror. You could feel your spine prickling. Your instincts were going off, telling you to beware of whatever was going to happen next.

"Kuso…" Kakashi-sensei cursed before running towards the mirrors. Before he got there, however, Zabuza slid into his path, blocking him.

"I'm your opponent, remember?" Zabuza challenged Kakashi-sensei. "Against Haku, your boy is finished."

You gasped from behind Kakashi-sensei, where you had been standing this whole time. Kakashi-sensei looked over his shoulder at you. "Stay there! No matter what happens, do not move from that spot!"

"But Sensei-" you started.

"Don't move!" Kakashi-sensei repeated.

"Now, let's begin," Haku's voice seemed to echo off of the mirrors.

Haku's image raised a hand full of senbon, placed between each finger. He threw them, catching Sasuke in the shoulder…but that wasn't the end. Suddenly, senbon were flying from all over, slashing at Sasuke from everywhere. You couldn't even tell where they were all coming from. A needle sunk into Sasuke's hand, causing his kunai to fly out of his hand and it came spinning back towards you and Sakura, landing into the concrete by Sakura's feet.

Your entire body began to shake as Sasuke's screams pierced the air. Your breathing was coming out in gasps. You looked to your teacher. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Narue, do not leave that spot; that's an order!" Kakashi-sensei practically shouted at you.

"Don't even think you can save your boy. If you move without warning, I'll kill the three behind you," Zabuza warned.

Kakashi-sensei tensed. Sasuke's screams distracted you again and, desperately, you looked back to the dome of mirrors. All you could see was Sasuke's body, kneeling on the ground, covering his head, and repeating blurs that you assumed were the needles.

Your body shook gently. Sasuke was getting ripped to shreds. You had to do something! Sasuke was a total bastard, but if anyone was going to do anything about it, it was going to be you! Not this lying stranger.

"Sakura, I'm leaving it up to you to protect Tazuna," you said softly.

"What? But Narue, Kakashi-sensei told us not to move," Sakura protested.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, remember?" you looked Sakura in the eye.

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered Kakashi-sensei's word. She closed her lips in a firm line and nodded.

"Whatever happens, whatever you hear, stay here," you ordered.

Another nod.

"Alright," you nodded, more to yourself, before you took off running towards the dome of mirrors.

"Narue!" Kakashi-sensei tried to stop you but Zabuza slid in his path.

"Sasuke!" you yelled, coming to a stop in front of the mirrors.

The needles stopped for a second and Sasuke dropped to his knees. Shakily, he pushed himself up to look at you. His clothes were torn and blood ran down his face.

"Narue, get out of here!" Sasuke ordered frantically. "Now!"

"No!" you shouted back, taking off your gloves. Pocketing them, you placed your hands against the mirror in front of you. Steam rose off of it, but not even a bead of water melted off of the ice.

You took a step back in surprise. 'What? What is this? My hands couldn't melt the ice!'

Suddenly, a Haku appeared in the mirror in front of you. You jumped back in surprise.

"Are you here to help your teammate?" he asked.

"I'm here to kick your ass!" you yelled, pointing a finger at Haku.

"I'm sorry. I wish not to harm you, but you leave me no choice."

Haku raised a needle, throwing it straight for your heart. You dodged out of the way but, unsuspecting, Haku reached out, taking hold of your arm. You cried out as he tugged your forward. You stumbled through a gap, landing face down.

Groaning and holding your head, you sat up. You peered around. You were now also stuck in the dome.

"Shit," you cursed, trying to plot an escape.

"You idiot!"

You looked over to find Sasuke a foot away from you. He looked worse close up.

"Excuse me?" you put your hands on your hips.

"I told you to get out of here!" Sasuke shouted at you.

"Oh what do you care what I do?" you snapped. "Don't feel responsible for me. If I get hurt, whatever, just focus on yourself."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. You glared daggers at him before getting to your feet. Stepping closer to the boy, you nudged him with your foot. "Come on, on your feet."

But Sasuke didn't move.

For the first time since you entered the dome, concern spilled into your chest. You nudged him again. "Sasuke?"

The mirrors flashed white and you gasped. Before you knew it, you were being attacked at every angle. Needles were flying, striking your skin. You screamed in pain as you were sliced head to toe repeatedly from all directions. From next to you, Sasuke screamed to.

The barrage ended for a second and you fell down beside Sasuke. Wiping some blood off of your face, you looked into the one mirror Haku now resided in. His chest and head stuck out of the mirror. Slowly, he raised a hand full of needles. This was it. He was planning on killing you off. Quickly as you could, you scrambled in front of Sasuke. You weren't sure why. You just felt an overpowering urge to protect your teammate.

Haku began to flick his wrist and out of nowhere, a shuriken came flying straight at the boy. It clipped him in his masked face and he fell into the dome.

'Wh-What?'

A large gust of smoke erupted outside of the mirror.

You groaned. 'Oh no…'

The smoke cleared. "Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!"


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

"That idiot," you muttered under your breath.

"Now that I'm here, everything's going to be just fine," Naruto smirked.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried happily.

"The main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash!" Naruto continued.

You slapped a hand to your forehead.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto yelled from outside the dome. He put his fingers together in a handseal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed. He took out several shuriken and flung them straight towards Naruto, who froze, watching the kunais in fear.

"Dodge, Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei yelled out, but Naruto wouldn't be able to anymore.

However, as the shuriken neared Naruto, Haku flung several needles at them, knocking down each one. Everyone on the bridge watched in shock. Sakura regained her bearings first.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" she yelled.

"What kind of ninja executes a jutsu right in front of the enemy!? The essence of being a ninja lies in deception! The way you barged in here makes you an easy target!" Kakashi-sensei lectured.

"I just came here to help!" Naruto grabbed at his head, flustered.

"Haku, what is the meaning of this?" Zabuza demanded.

"Please, let me fight him on my own," Haku responded, not turning around to look at his partner.

"You're always too soft on the enemy, Haku," Zabuza said after a pregnant pause.

'Soft? Soft!?' you glanced down at your body, examining the wounds. 'Still…it doesn't look like he's hit any critical areas. But he's gunna have to kill us some time. Is he just drawing out our deaths? Sick bastard. Soft my ass

"Well it just looks like I'm going to have to beat you first!" Naruto pointed a finger at Haku.

Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eye. Zabuza cleared his throat. "Remember, you try anything and that old man is dead. Why don't we sit and observe the young ones fight, eh?"

"So you really were working for Zabuza. How dare you trick us!" Naruto glared at Haku.

"I am sorry," Haku bowed his head. "But as your sensei said, the true art of a shinobi is deception. Please do not take it personally."

Sasuke moved from beside you, taking a kunai from the pouch around his thigh. He watched Haku for a second before sending the kunai straight at Haku's face. Without any effort, Haku simple titled his head back at the last moment, missing the kunai. Naruto blinked and look over, like he was just now realizing you and Sasuke were trapped in the mirrors.

"I have not forgotten about you," Haku assured. "I would have preferred it if you had just lain there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that. I'll have to finish my match with you first."

You tensed up as Haku walked towards a mirror. You scrambled to your feet, your mind whirling. What were you going to do? It's not like you could even fight him, you didn't even know how his jutsu worked.

"H-Hey!" Naruto raised a fist.

"Naruto, I will fight you later," Haku promised, stepping into one of his mirrors.

While you were standing, Sasuke was still kneeling on the ground. Haku was standing in the mirror in front of the two of you. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Sasuke reach for a weapon. But suddenly, Haku disappeared from the mirror.

"Over here."

You gasped, whirling around. Sasuke followed suit. Haku stood in the mirror behind you. Then he began to appear in the mirrors all around you, holding up a hand with needles.

'H-How? How is he moving from mirror to mirror like that? I don't see anything!'

A flash of light blinded you and the pain ensued. You and Sasuke cried out as you were shredded from every angle by needles. You flew backwards, hitting the ground on your back. Sasuke hit the ground beside you.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"Narue!" Naruto yelled in horror.

You and Sasuke sat up. Sasuke was gripping his upper left arm. You ran the back of your wrist over the cuts on your face, stopping the trickling blood. You clenched your teeth together, watching the Haku in front of you.

'Dammt, how does this thing work? Are they replications? No…there'd be no point in the mirrors. The mirrors are the key to this. If we can just figure out how they work…that's it! Now that Naruto is outside, Sasuke and I can attack from this inside while he attacks from the outside!'

"Hey, I came in to save you guys!"

You swirled around to find Naruto squatting, grinning at you guys. Your eye immediately began to twitch.

"Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked, oblivious to your distress.

"You idiot!" Sasuke exploded. "If you're a ninja, be more careful!"

"What's with the attitude? I came in to help you!"

"If you came inside the mirrors…dammit! Forget it!" Sasuke turned his head away.

"Both of you stop it," you demanded, crawling between the pair. "Naruto, if you had stayed outside, you could have attacked from outside while we attacked from inside."

"Oh…"

You sighed, pushing your bangs out of your eyes. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Time for plan B."

"What's plan B?" Naruto asked.

You shrugged. You glanced to your raven-haired teammate. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke got to his feet. "I'm going to destroy these mirrors."

"How?" you asked, also getting to your feet.

"These mirrors are made of frozen water…"

Sasuke took in a large breath of air, holding it. He brought his pinched fingers to his lips and blew out. Normally, a fireball would appear, but thanks to your jutsu, Sasuke's fire hit the wind and flared into life. It whipped around the dome, encasing you and your male teammates in a ring of fire. The fire licked up the sides of the mirrors, blocking them from view. After a moment, the fire died down slowly.

You and Sasuke gasped. The fire hadn't done anything. Not a single drop of water ran off the mirrors. Naruto got to his feet. "That did do anything at all!"

You clenched your hands into fists. 'Just like my hands…fire isn't going to work on these damn mirrors'

"You'll need a lot more heat than that to melt these mirrors," Haku said, still in all the mirrors. He raised a hand full of needles.

There was a blinding flash of light and you tensed. A second later you were being bombarded with needles. All three of you cried out as needles tore at your bodies. You all flew backwards, landing side by side on your backs.

Naruto immediately sat up. "Where are the attacks coming from? Are they replications? Where's the real one?"

As Naruto hopped to his feet, Haku spoke. "There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes."

"Fine! Then I'll just smash every mirror until I find you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Naruto, no!" Sasuke shouted, but it was too late.

Naruto's clones jumped towards the mirrors, arms pulled back, ready to punch at the mirrors. You watched, biting down on your lip. If Sasuke's fire couldn't damage the mirrors, there was no way Naruto would be able to break through them. Before any of the clones could even reach the mirrors, they disappeared one by one. You didn't know how; you didn't even see Haku moving, but he must be. The real Naruto fell back towards you and Sasuke, smacking into the ground.

"Naruto!" you looked over at him worriedly.

"I can transport from my mirrors at light speed. In my eyes, you all are moving in slow motion," Haku said.

Your eyebrows crinkled together. Shit. How were you going to beat someone you couldn't touch? How were you going to do beat this special jutsu? You scowled. "A kekki genki…"

"What?" Naruto asked, getting to his feet.

"His jutsu is a kekki genki," you said, not taking your eyes off of Haku. "The Sharingan can't even copy this. We have to figure out how to take it down…"

"So what…" Naruto said quietly, gaining yours and Sasuke's attention. His voice got louder as he looked up and glared. "I'm not going to lose here! I've got a dream and no one's gunna take that away from me! I'm gunna be the greatest Hokage!"

"Dreams…" Haku muttered. He paused. "It was never my dream to be a shinobi; it is too painful. I do not want to kill you, but if you keep fighting, I will have no choice. If it means protecting his dreams, I will kill that side of me and become a true shinobi. This bridge will become the battle ground of our dreams. I will fight for my dreams, just like you must fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone precious to me. I will face death for him to ensure his dreams. That is my dream, and if I have to become a true shinobi to complete that dream, I will, and I will take your lives."

Your hands clenched at your sides as you glanced at Naruto and Sasuke out of the corners of your eyes. They were watching Haku intently.

_"And what are your dreams?" _

_You glanced down at your legs. 'To be able to touch people with my bare hands…'_

Your hands clenched into fists. You had to survive this so that you could accomplish your dream. So that one day you could touch your friends' hands…you glanced over to Naruto, only to find Sasuke staring at you. You kept his gaze for a long moment before gently nodded.

"Let's take him down."

"Yeah yeah! Just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean I'm going to quit!" Naruto announced, moving his fingers into handsigns. "Shadow replication!"

"Stop!" Sasuke tried, but it was too late.

You watched as Naruto's clones, once again, jumped towards the mirrors and they, once again, got knocked down one by one. While you were watching, a sudden breeze hit you and suddenly, needles were ripping at your body.

You cried out, dropping to your knees, grasping at your shoulder. Several needles had lodged themselves there. Sasuke called out as well, falling onto his back beside you. You quickly glanced over. "Sasuke!"

As he struggled to his knees, Naruto dropped down to the ground on your left. He immediately shot back up, undeterred. "Shadow replication!"

This time, Sasuke did not try to stop Naruto. Instead, as the Naruto clones leapt forward in attack, Sasuke ran forward, kicking some water into the air. You watched Sasuke, confused.

"Can't you see that this is futile?" Haku's voice rang out.

As the Naruto clones began to disappear, you watched the water that Sasuke had kicked into the air. You gasped as you saw it cut apart, completely disappearing before it could hit the ground. Realization struck you.

'Sasuke is starting to see Haku's movements! That's why he kicked water in the air, to be sure it was Haku moving about!'

You turned to look at Sasuke, but just as you did so, something rammed into you, tearing at your chest. You cried out, flying backwards and slamming onto the ground on your back. Naruto landed to your left seconds later, Sasuke on your right.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately got to their feet, and you followed. You grasped the needles in your shoulders and with a yank that made you wince, you tugged them from your skin.

"One more time, shadow replication!" Naruto called.

From beside you, Sasuke began a series of handsigns, then blew a fireball towards the Naruto clones. It hit a mirror and disappeared, but Sasuke's resolve didn't dampen. As Narutos began to disappear, Sasuke tried again, shooting a fireball out towards the dwindling crowd of clones. Seconds later, Naruto flew back to you, hitting the ground and rolling.

"Naruto!" you called, kneeling beside the boy.

You replaced your gloves, since your bare hands would do no good against him. You then grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and helped him into a sitting position. Grabbing Naruto by the arm, you then pulled him to his feet.

Naruto looked to the image of Haku in the mirror ahead of you and let out an aggravated sigh. "Ugh, so close!"

You looked to Haku as well. It took a moment for you to notice that the bottom of his left pant leg was singed. You sucked in a breath of excitement.

"Naruto, can you still move?" Sasuke asked, turning to the blonde.

"Of course!"

You glanced over to Naruto, chewing on your bottom lip. 'He can't keep this up much longer. I can already tell that he's exhausted and the shadow replication technique uses a large amount of chakra.'

"Narue," Sasuke glanced over at you. "I want you and Naruto to get outside and attack from the outside."

You nodded. "Okay."

You saw the mirrors flash and Sasuke began his handsigns. "Go!"

You and Naruto took off in opposite directions. You ran as hard as you could, keeping your attention trained on a particular gap in the mirrors. You heard Naruto cry out and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to run harder. You felt several needles hit you in the side.

You cried out, instinctually putting a hand to the side. You swallowed hard, looking back to the gap in the mirrors. Your face hardened with resolve. 'I'm not going to lose here!'

You tried running again. The gap was getting closer and closer. You were almost out! Something connected with your chest. You cried out as you flew back to the center of the dome beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright, that was good," Sasuke said, getting to his feet. "Now let's try it again."

"Right," you and Naruto chanted.

This time, Sasuke ran for the outside too. Each of you took off in separate directions. First, Haku stopped Sasuke with a needle to his hamstrings. Then he plowed a handful of needles into Sasuke's body. He cried out.

'Sasuke!' but you kept going. That was, until Haku copied the same attack with you and you found yourself flying back to the center of the dome alongside Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke got into a kneeling position. You got to your knees right away. But Naruto, so exhausted, laid face-flat on the ground.

"Naruto," your eyes softened with concern and you put a hand on his shoulder.

Sakura's scream cut through the air.

You gasped and glanced up. 'Sakura? What happened? What is Kakashi-sensei doing?'

"Sakura…" Naruto murmured. Carefully, he got to his feet. "I'm going to do something about this."

You and Sasuke watched Naruto wide-eyed. 'H-How does he still have energy left?'

Naruto took off running towards a gap in the mirrors. Haku shot over to the mirror he was headed towards. Naruto back flipped and ran in the opposite direction but Haku followed him. He stopped just behind Naruto, sending a needle at his back.

"Naruto, behind you!" you yelled.

Naruto stopped and turned to find the needle flying straight for him. But he was too late. The needle struck, as did a handful more, bringing Naruto to fall onto his back.

"Naruto!" you shot to your feet.

"It's impossible to get out of here, I assure you of that," Haku said.

You ran over to Naruto, kneeling beside him. "Naruto! Can you get up?"

"Don't waste your chakra like that anymore. That's what he wants us to do," Sasuke said urgently, also coming over to the two of you.

"I know…" Naruto said, trying to lift himself up, but he fell back down, eyes shut.

"Naruto!" you cried, shaking the boy's shoulder, but he didn't move.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and stood up. With a last worried glance at Naruto, you did too, standing shoulder to shoulder with your raven-haired teammate.

"I will end this now," Haku said.

Haku threw some needles your way but Sasuke slid in front of you, placing you protectively behind him. He grabbed a needle off of the ground and proceeded to knock away the needles flying at you.

"Sasuke!" you whispered astounded.

"Get up loser!" Sasuke said to Naruto after the barrage ended. He fell to one knee.

You grabbed Naruto by the arm and slung it over your shoulder, helping the boy to stand. Another barrage of needles came but Sasuke stepped in front of you, protecting you and Naruto from the onslaught. Sasuke moved away for a second to protect his right side and Haku took the opportunity to send needles straight at you. You saw the gleam of metal and stumbled to the side, narrowly dodging the needles.

"Come on, Naruto. I can't carry you forever," you told the boy, still grasping his arm.

Naruto mumbled something.

From in front of you, Haku suddenly disappeared. You gasped.

"Dammit! Where'd he go?" Sasuke scowled. "Naruto, you'd better not faint on us!"

"I don't need your help…" Naruto said sleepily before passing out. The full amount of his body weight tugged on you and your knees buckled, catching his weight. Sasuke turned to see your fainted teammate.

"Looks like that boy can't move anymore," Haku taunted. You glanced up to find him in the cap of the dome. Angrily, Sasuke tossed a needle at the mirror but it only bounced right off of it. "Wonderful. You move brilliantly."

He sent them at Sasuke, who managed to dodge. The needles hit the mirror behind Sasuke instead. Haku began to flash from mirror to mirror, making you dizzy. Sasuke's eyes were trying to follow, but his senses were beginning to dull. Finally, Haku picked a mirror.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly flashed. "Narue!"

You gasped as Sasuke suddenly took your hand and pulled you and Naruto with him. The moment you moved, needles came whizzing past your ear. When you were a few feet away, Sasuke let go. He then jumped away from you to dodge another attack sent at him.

You glanced to Naruto. "Come on Naruto, wake up! You're heavy!"

You wanted to help Sasuke but weren't quite sure what you could do. Your attacks were useless. Sasuke could see Haku's attacks and even he couldn't do anything. All you could do was try to get out of the dome. But then you'd be leaving Naruto defenseless.

You glanced over to Sasuke and gasped. "S-Sasuke! Your Sharingan!"

Sasuke smirked. His kekki genki had finally shown through. Now Sasuke should be able to pick up Haku's movements for sure! Haku must have realized this too because you saw him glance at you and Naruto. It was the tiniest of movements. You were actually surprised you caught it, but when you did, your blood cooled.

'He's going to use us to get to Sasuke!'

"Sasuke, stay away!" you yelled before dropping to the ground. You placed Naruto on the ground in a ball as quickly as you could, then completely covered his body with yours.

'I may not have been able to help Sasuke…but at least I can save Naruto! My life for his…a fair trade…'

You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for the attack, but it never came. A long moment passed before you finally sat up and turned. Sasuke came into sight, for he stood only a foot in front of you. Several feet in front of him, on the ground, lay Haku.

You blinked before you half-smiled. "Sasuke you-!"

Sasuke turned his head to look at you and you stopped. A thick line of blood was running from his mouth and down his chin. A dripping sound, like a leaky faucet, brought your eyes to the ground where a small puddle of blood was forming at Sasuke's feet. It was dripping from his abdomen. Your heart sank.

"Sasuke…?"

"You're…an idiot…"

"Sasuke…what the hell!? I told you to stay away!" you yelled, turning your whole body to face him.

"My body just…moved…" Sasuke admitted.

"That's a shitty excuse!" your voice broke.

Sasuke…he was dying. He had jumped in the way to save you…and now he was going to die.

Sasuke suddenly began to sway and fall backwards. You scrambled to catch him. His head rested on your lap and your arms clutched his body close to you. You stared down at his scratched and bloody face. He seemed to be staring past you and upwards. One eye was squinted in pain.

"I told you to stay put…" you whispered, bowing your head.

"You never listen to me," Sasuke said. It sounded like it pained him to talk.

Your lip trembled. Your eyes stayed dry. "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"I…didn't want you to die."

"Why not?" you whispered. You felt like, if you spoke at a normal volume, you would start to cry.

"I don't know…I hated you."

You looked down at Sasuke again. His eyes were beginning to fade. Panic set in.

"You can't die!" you pleaded with him. "I'm sorry I hated you, but you can't die!"

Sasuke didn't seem to be listening anymore. "I…never did…get to kill my brother…"

You watched Sasuke sadly. You had hated him so much…yet he had saved you three separate times. And you hadn't thanked him once.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…" you said. It was all you could think to say.

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes found yours. He gently raised a hand towards your face. "You…don't die."

And with that, his hand fell to his chest and his eyes shut. His head went lip and rolled against your abdomen. You watched him, mouth open in shock.

_As Sasuke tried to free himself, you sighed. "Why am I still here hanging around with you? I hate you guys." _

_"The feeling's reciprocated."_

**_"Sasuke, you're a prick!" you yelled at him, hands balled into fists at your sides. Sasuke turned his gaze on you, uncaring. You pointed a finger at him. "I should punch your lights out right now!"_**

_"Ha Sasuke-teme! I totally beat you!" you grinned._

**_"I told you that you'd kill yourself," Sasuke said, holding you in his arms._**

**_"Oh shut up," you grumbled, squirming out of his arms._**

_"You both missed breakfast."_

_You and Naruto turned to see Sasuke entering the clearing. In his hand he was holding a small box. Walking over, he handed it to you._

_"What's this?" you asked, glancing down at the box in your hands._

_"Breakfast."_

You gazed at Sasuke's now peaceful face. Black locks of hair were strewn across his pale skin. Finally, a single tear leaked from your right eye. It ran down your face and fell, splashing onto Sasuke's cheek.

You picked your head up, glaring at Haku. "I'll kill you for this, you bastard."


	10. Thank You

Carefully, you placed Sasuke on the ground. You stared down at his face. His skin was so pale. Cuts and bruises marred his face. A large X took up his left cheek. It hurt to see him.

You had hated this boy. Despised him for years. And he had been no peach to you. But he had saved you. Sacrificed his life and his dream so that you could keep yours. It was the guilt that was the worst. It ate at your heart and threatened to consume you.

You looked up to Haku who was now getting to his feet. This was_ his _fault, not yours. Why were you feeling guilt when it was this monster who had taken down your teammate?

"You son of a bitch," you scowled, getting to your feet. You peeled your gloves from your hand, shoving them into your back pouch.

"He jumped in the way to save someone important to him. He is truly a ninja worthy of respect," Haku said.

You gritted your teeth together. "A worthy ninja that you killed."

"I had no choice. He knew what he was doing when he jumped in the way."

Your hands clenched into fists at your side. You could feel your hands began to heat. "I hate you."

"You can use that anger. But you still won't defeat me."

"Watch me," you took your gloves off.

"Have you never seen a ninja die in battle?" Haku titled his head.

"What?"

"Was he important to you? Did it hurt to see him die in your arms?"

Anger bubbled inside of you. You gave a cry and charged Haku. You aimed a punch for Haku's face. He dodged out of the way. Instead of hitting his face, your fist made contact with the mirror that had been behind him. With the sound of cracking glass, you left a huge crater in the mirror.

You whipped around to find Haku behind you. You quickly tried to punch him, but his hand whipped out, catching your fist. You quickly unfurled it, placing your bare palm against his. He gasped in shock as his skin began to burn beneath your fingertips.

While he was preoccupied, you used your other hand to catch hold of the wrist that Haku was using. Haku tried to pull his fingers away, but you kept your hand firmly clutched on his wrist. Haku tried to use his free hand to pry yours off, but you gritted your teeth and held on as tightly as you could. You could smell searing flesh by the time Haku kicked you in the stomach.

You lost all the wind from your lungs as you stumbled backwards, clutching your gut. You glared at Haku. He was delicately holding his injured wrist.

"That was for Sasuke, you piece of shit," you spat.

Movement from behind you caught your attention. You pivoted, standing straight as you regained your breath. Naruto was slowly sitting up. You watched as his eyes fell on the first thing in front of him: Sasuke.

A long moment of silence ensued.

"Naruto," you said hoarsely, catching his attention.

Naruto looked up with saddened eyes. "Narue…? What happened…?"

You glanced down. "Sasuke…he jumped in the way of an attack to save us…but he…"

Your voice broke. Naruto was quiet for a long moment before he brought his head back up, his blue eyes flashing. He set his gaze on Haku. "I'll kill you!"

Naruto got to his feet.

"Naruto, let's break every single mirror so he has nowhere to run," you glared at Haku.

The moment you got the sentence out, Haku's image flickered and he disappeared. You whirled around as you sensed a presence behind you. Haku stood there, needles between his fingers. You ducked as several sailed over your head.

An orange blob came running from the side, barreling into Haku. Haku flew away from you. He never hit the ground, however. He placed a palm on the cement ground and was able to do a handstand, pushing off the ground and returning to his feet.

You and Naruto took off towards Haku again. You aimed a punch as Haku, who dodged. Naruto appeared behind him, right where you knew he would be if he dodged, and kicked him right in the back. Haku flew forward, right towards you.

With a cry, you kicked Haku in the abdomen with all of your might. He flew backwards into the mirror that you had cracked earlier. As Haku's body made impact, a spider web of cracks branched out until, finally, the mirror simply shattered. Jagged pieces fell all about Haku as he fell onto his back on the ground.

You made your way over to Haku. As you reached him, you picked up a piece of the mirror. You jumped atop Haku, straddling him as you attempted to lodge the piece of glass into his heart. You could feel it become slippery as the heat from your hands attempted to thaw it.

Haku fought back, his right hand snatching your wrist. He wrestled with you as you continued to try and plunged the glass into his chest. Before you noticed anything, Haku's left hand whipped out, slapping you in the side of the head.

You grunted as you were forced off of Haku and onto your side. You quickly sat up but Haku was already standing in front of you, your piece of mirror in his hand. In his other hand he held several needles. He flung them at you and they pierced your abdomen. You winced in pain. Haku took your momentary weakness and shoved you to the ground, kneeling on your stomach. This time, Haku was trying to stab you.

Your eyes widened as the piece of glass came down towards your throat. This was it! This was how you were going to die!

Suddenly, a flash came from behind Haku and he was being hauled off of you. You watched as Naruto tore Haku from you and flung him away. Naruto then quickly held out a hand, helping you to your feet. While he was distracted however, Haku hopped to his feet and whipped several tracker needles straight for Naruto's jugular vein.

You caught the movement. "Naruto!"

With a shove, Naruto flew out of the way and several feet away from you. You being a few inches taller than Naruto, took the needles in your shoulder. You hollered in pain. But Haku wasn't finished. He flickered and appeared in front of you. Haku raised an arm up over his head. Your eyes followed. In his hand he held the jagged piece of mirror from moments prior.

As Haku plunged it towards your heart again, you reached out both hands to catch his wrist. Of course, your hands began to burn him immediately, but he already knew your trick. With his other hand, he held several needles, which he began to stab towards your jugular vein. You detached your hands, trying to back away. You managed to avoid the needles, but Haku only had to lean forward in order to stab you in the heart.

You stumbled backwards. Slowly, you looked down to your chest. Five inches of the mirror was sticking out of your body. You had hardly felt it enter, but now that it was in, you felt a pulsating pain. It grew stronger by the second until you thought you might pass out from the pain. You began to fall backwards, but you never hit the ground. You felt hands on your back-you were being caught. Naruto.

Naruto sat on the ground. He squeezed your side against his abdomen.

"Narue!" he called your name urgently.

Your breathing was suddenly shallow. You felt increasingly tired as pain racked your body. Your green eyes slowly found Naruto's. His face was full of anguish.

"Sorry…Naruto…" you winced as a wave of pain hit you. You took in a sharp breath.

You vaguely noticed Naruto's eyes tearing up. Your eyes wandered from Naruto's face to the sky. All that came into view was one of Haku's mirrors.

"I…Sasuke…told me not to die…" you said softly.

"You can't die!" Naruto squeezed you tighter.

"I don't think…" you took a shuddered breath. "I have a say…"

A tear began to fall from Naruto's eye.

You tried to smile. "Don't cry for me Naruto...I'm not worth it. But promise me something."

"Yeah?" he whispered.

Your eyes found his again. "Beat Haku and… become Hokage."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as though he was in pain. He could only nod. You smiled gently in approval.

"Anything…" you took another shuddered breath. "Anything you want me to relay to Sasuke?"

"Narue…"

Another shuddered breath. "I'll tell him he's a douche from both of us."

Naruto said nothing.

"Thank you…Naruto…for being…for being my friend."

More tears welled in Naruto's eyes. You smiled one last time before fatigue pulled at you. You slowly closed your eyes; Sasuke's face filled your vision. You smiled before darkness took you.

* * *

_You were so excited you could barely contain yourself. You kept bouncing on the balls of your feet. You were dressed your nicest today in a green dress that brought out your eyes. Your hair was done into pigtails. _

_Today you were finally going somewhere you could call 'home'. Today was the official day of your adoption. You had met your new parents three times already and they were nice people. They always brought you gifts and candy. They had gotten you a very expensive doll several months ago for your fifth birthday. _

_They smiled a lot and showed you pictures of your new house. They had even shown you a picture of your new room. It was painted purple and a large canopy bed took up half of the room. Shelves lined the walls filled with dolls and pretty knick knacks. It was much better than the room you shared at the miniature orphanage where the walls were gray and you shared the room with three other girls. They had all been orphaned when their parents had died in battle._

_You were always the odd child out. You had never known your real parents. You had shown up at the Konoha gates one day in a basket, wrapped in a blanket. There was no note or item to identify who you were. It was the Hokage who had given you a name._

_Now today you would finally belong somewhere! You put on your pink backpack that held your few belongings. You had packed it a week ago._

_"Narue," one of the caregivers poked her head into your room. There was a smile on her elderly face. "Your new family is here for you."_

_A grin broke out on your face and you tore from the room, down the steps and into the main lobby. Standing at the bottom of the steps were your new parents. Your mother, with long blonde hair and brown eyes, smiled lovingly at you as you descended the stairs._

_"Hello Narue sweetie, are you ready to go?" she asked as you jumped off of the last step._

_You grinned in response. Your two parents sandwiched you between them and offered you their hands. You took them with anticipation. This was the most exciting moment of your life! You thought you might actually explode! You could feel your hands beginning to warm-_

_Your parents screamed at the same time. You jumped in fear and your parents screamed again. They tore their hands from yours, completely backing away. Your eyes widened in shock to find that their hands were on fire!_

_Your mother was wearing a coat and it quickly latched on and the fire engulfed her body in seconds! Your father rushed to help her, but the same fate befell him._

_A nursemaid hurried over, trying to pat the fire out with a large rug. She finally did as several medical ninjas rushed in, having been called by another nursemaid. They swarmed in with stretchers. Your little form shook several feet away, frightened._

_Several hours later, you were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Your little feet dangled from the chair, for you were not tall enough to touch the ground. You glanced up as the Hokage appeared in the room. Silently, he glided over to you and took a seat beside you._

_You glanced up to the elder man's face to find him staring intently at the hands you had clutched in your lap. Finally, he brought his gaze back to you._

_"Narue…I have bad news…"_

_You cried._

**_"You're an idiot…"_**

Your eyelids twitched. You felt a pain in your chest. Slowly, you peeled open your heavy eyelids. Your vision was blurry at first but it quickly cleared. A ceiling came into focus.

'Wh-What happened? Where am I?'

Carefully, you lifted a hand to your face.

'I'm…I'm alive…'

"You're an idiot."

Your spine tingled. That voice.

You slowly turned your head to the left. Sitting beside you was Sasuke.

You could only stare at the Uchiha. He was watching you, looking his normal brooding self. But he was here. He was alive.

You attempted to sit up, but a stabbing pain shot through your chest. You let out a gasp of pain and fell back on your pillows.

"You're not supposed to move," Sasuke said.

You looked to the boy. "How…?"

Sasuke turned his head away and muttered a response. "He didn't hit a critical spot."

"Oh."

You felt dumb for saying it but you didn't know what else to say. You glanced away from Sasuke, mind ticking. You let the silence wash over you while you contemplated voicing what was on your mind.

"I'm…well I'm glad you didn't die."

At your comment, Sasuke turned his gaze on you. You still didn't meet his gaze.

"You're an idiot."

Your eye twitched. You turned a glare on the boy. "Excuse me?"

"I told you not to get yourself killed."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Barely."

You scoffed.

Just then, the sound of a sliding door distracted you and Sasuke. The two of you looked to the door to find Naruto stepping into the room. When his blue eyes fell on you, he stopped.

You blinked at the boy. He was staring at you with wonderment.

"Narue!" he finally cried, rushing to your beside. He fell to his knees, wrapping you in a hug.

"Ow, Naruto, that hurts," you winced.

"Sorry," he apologized as he leaned back on his heels. He was grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" you asked.

Naruto's face quickly sobered. A spark of sadness touched his eyes. "We weren't sure if you were going to make it. He hit an artery.'

"Oh," you said quietly.

"But you made it," Naruto's face alit with happiness again.

"Sounds like Narue must be awake," Kakashi-sensei poked his head into the room.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto smiled.

"How are you feeling?" your sensei asked you, walking over to the foot of your bed.

"There's still pain in my chest."

"To be expected. It was a pretty deep puncture. You lost a lot of blood."

"How long have I been out?" you asked.

"Three days."

That took you by surprise. "Holy crap. What the heck happened?"

Between Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, you got the full story.

Haku had jumped in front of Zabuza, saving him from Kakashi-sensei's Chidori attack but getting killed in the process. Then, Gatoh and his large group of cronies showed up. Zabuza's arms had been rendered useless by Kakashi-sensei, but he still, single-handedly, wiped out a large amount of hired men and had knocked Gatoh off of the bridge, killing him in the process. Zabuza had died too.

The villagers had shown up next, taking care of the rest of Gatoh's men. That group had been led by Inari, who had resurrected courage in the village. Sasuke had woken up then. Although not completely sure, your team had concluded Haku must have missed a vital point by literally millimeters.

"You're one lucky bastard," you said, turning to Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was sunset by the time Kakashi-sensei allowed you out of bed. It hurt to move on your own, but Sasuke was supporting you. You had one arm around his neck and he held it there, keeping you standing. You all stared down at two wooden crosses and Zabuza's large sword stuck in the ground.

Sakura was kneeling, just having finish placing a lei of flowers around Haku's cross. "I was wondering, Kakashi-sensei. Does a ninja really have to be the way they said a ninja should be?"

"Shinobi are not supposed to seek a reason to exist. It is important that they exist as a tool. That idea exists in Konoha too."

"Does becoming a ninja really mean that?" Naruto asked of Kakashi-sensei. "I…kind of don't like that."

"What about you Kakashi-sensei?" you asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you believe that too?" Sasuke repeated.

"Well, no. That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from the idea. Like Zabuza and that boy."

"Alright! I've decided! I'm going to follow my 'own way of the ninja'!" Naruto looked up at the setting sun. "I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!"

Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

Naruto turned around to face you. "What about you Narue!?"

You could only smile. "I like the Uzumaki way of the ninja."

"Yattah!"

* * *

"We've completed the bridge thanks to you, but we're going to miss you," Tazuna admitted.

The entire village had come to see you off. As you stood on the now completed bridge, you faced Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, who stood apart from the rest of the villagers.

"Be well," Tsunami said.

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Don't worry old man, we'll visit you again someday," Naruto promised.

"Promise?" Inari asked, tears in his eyes. He tried to fight them.

At the sight, tears began to well in Naruto's eyes. He too, tried to hide them. "Inari, you're not going to get lonely are you? You can cry you know."

"I'm not going to cry! You can cry!"

"Oh for goodness sake," you sighed, standing beside Sasuke. You were well enough now that you could walk around on your own.

"See you!" Naruto abruptly said before turning his back to Inari, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. You sweatdropped.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned as they five of you began your journey home across the bridge. "Once I get home, I'm going to have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate the completion of this mission."

"Neh, Sasuke? How about a date when we get home?" Sakura tried, glancing to her left at the boy.

"No thanks."

"I'll go on a date with you, Sakura!" Naruto piped up from between you and Sasuke.

"No way!"

Naruto groaned in disappointment, hanging his head.

"Naruto, how come you always ask Sakura out? Am I not good enough or what?" you teased.

"Ah, Narue! I-I…"

You laughed. "I'm just kidding you Naruto. But in all seriousness, your taste in women sucks."

"Shut up, Narue!"

"Never!"

Kakashi-sensei sighed.


	11. The Chuunin Exams

"Good morning Narue! Good morning Sakura!"

"Huh?" you glanced over. You smiled. "Good morning Naruto."

It was still early in the morning. Early enough that you were still wishing you were lying asleep in your bed. Instead, you were sitting atop of the railing of the bridge which, today, was your meeting spot. Kakashi-sensei's appointed meeting time was about twenty minutes ago.

Sasuke was standing to your left, leaning against the railing that you sat atop. Sakura stood to your right, arms crossed over her chest. No one was speaking. Things had become awkward since you'd arrived home from the Land of Waves. Especially between you and Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke. Well, actually, Naruto and Sasuke were just back to their usual selves.

"You're late, Naruto," you said, hands gripping the railing.

But Naruto wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he was glaring at Sasuke. In turn, Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. You and Sakura both look between the two twice before Sasuke completely turned his head away and Naruto turned his body away, crossing his arms. Sakura hung her head but you titled yours back in aggravation.

The awkward atmosphere had remained for a solid half an hour, but as the time rolled past an hour, it disappeared. Instead, you all stood, with you as an exception, annoyed and tired.

"Good morning."

You all opened your eyes and glanced up. Kakashi-sensei squatted atop the red archway. You all glared as he jumped down, standing before your group.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Kakashi-sensei only rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stood immensely close to your sensei. "We've been doing only boring, easy missions lately. Isn't there something more exciting we can do? Something that shows my way of the ninja!"

"Naruto, remember last time we did that?" you asked. Naruto glanced at you cluelessly. You sighed.

"Okay I get what you're getting at," Kakashi-sensei held up his hands.

Naruto proceeded to raise a fist in the air. You could practically see the flames in his eyes. Suddenly, he rounded on Sasuke, staring him down. Sakura twitched.

"I want to say something like that!" Naruto suddenly shouted, making you jump.

* * *

Your first mission of the day was to pick weeds for a woman who was far too lazy to do it herself. Apparently she didn't understand the concept of 'gardening'. You all split up and took different corners of the garden. You were beside Naruto, sitting on your knees, pulling weeds and placing them in a wicker basket.

"I'm not going to lose to Sasuke!" you heard Sasuke muttered.

You looked over your shoulder to see Sasuke silently picking his weed with as dignity as possible. That's when you were suddenly hit with flying debris. You tried to glance over in Naruto's direction but dirty was flying everywhere. You flung your arms in front of your eyes.

"Naruto!"

By the time he was done, Naruto stood before a pile of weeds…and everything else that had been in his section of the garden.

"Hey, you…"

You glanced over to see the owner of the garden walking up to Naruto. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes were shut in annoyance.

"I picked all of your weeds for you ma'am!" Naruto grinned with pride.

The woman's body began to shake. "Yeah…along with the herbs I've been cultivating!"

"Wha-?"

You watched as the woman began to beat on your poor teammate. But you didn't stop the woman. You only winced as you watched the pummeling.

* * *

Your next mission was just as bad. You and your teammates were up to your knees in a river. You each had baskets strapped to your backs and stuck pokers into the water, collecting cans and other litter. There was a slight current that rushed around your legs.

You were beside Naruto. You each reached for the same can. You smiled slyly and knocked his stick away, poking the can with your own poker. He grinned and attempted to nudge you. Unfortunately, Naruto took a wrong step and slipped and fell.

"Narue!" he yelped as he was quickly swept downstream towards a waterfall.

"Naruto!" you quickly sprinted after him.

Just as Naruto plummeted off of the cliff, you caught his ankle. He swung back and forth, sighing in relief. Sasuke, who now stood beside you, looked down to your teammate.

"Idiot."

Naruto growled in anger.

* * *

Your last mission of the day was to walk an elder's dogs as Kakashi-sensei sat in a tree above, reading his book. You, Sakura and Sasuke stood together. Sasuke was walking a wiener dog, Sakura had a little white dog and you were holding your Pomeranian's leash tightly as it attempted to run about. It only succeeded in choking itself.

"No! Don't go that way!"

The three of you watched as Naruto's bulldog, bigger than he, pulled him towards a chain-linked fence. A sign on the fence read **Trap Field. Do not enter.**

"That idiot," Sasuke said as Naruto frantically pulled on his dog's leash.

"That's what he gets for choosing the big dog," Sakura agreed.

You couldn't disagree with the two this time. Instead, you watched as Naruto was dragged through a hole in the fence. Immediately, explosions began to erupt one after the other. At first, the three of you watched with wide eyes. Moments later, you all hung your heads.

* * *

"This is what you get for being reckless," Sakura lecture, looking over to Naruto. She was walking beside Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto was being supported by both you and Sasuke. The beating and the trap field had taken its toll on your friend.

"You just need help all the time," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto suddenly pushed away from you. You stumbled backwards. He rounded on Sasuke, ready to attack. "Sasuke!"

But before he could do anything, you snatched Naruto by the collar of his jacket, eyes closed in irritation.

"Let me at him!" Naruto squirmed.

"Quit it!" you scolded.

"What happened to teamwork?" Kakashi-sensei asked solemnly.

You snorted, releasing Naruto. "Teamwork."

"You're the one disrupting all the teamwork, Sasuke!" Naruto accused, pointing a finger at the Uchiha's back. "You always stick your nose into everything!"

"That's you, idiot," Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto. "If you want to beat me, then become stronger than me."

Naruto glared angrily at the Uchiha. Sasuke coolly looked back at him. Sakura glanced between the two, cowering.

"You guys," you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.

A shadow passed overhead and you glanced up to see a hawk circling above your group. Kakashi-sense also glanced up.

"Now then," he said abruptly. "Should we call it quit for today? I have to go submit the mission report now."

"Then I'm going home," Sasuke announced, turning his back on your team and walking away.

"Hey! Sasuke, wait!" Sakura scurried after him. "Why don't we train together?"

"You're the same as Naruto," Sasuke replied as he pivoted to look at her. "If you have time to bother me, practice a technique or two. Honestly, your abilities are worse than Naruto's."

You let out a low whistle as Sakura looked absolutely crushed.

"Sakura, forget about Sasuke and let's train together!" Naruto tried. Just then, Kakashi-sensei disappeared from beside you and Naruto.

"Screw Sakura, Naruto. Why don't we go train? I need something to fill the afternoon," you said, turning to the boy.

"But uh…" Naruto looked between you and Sakura.

A twinge of disappointment touched your heart. You placed your hands on your hips. "You'd rather hang out with Sakura than me?"

"What? No!"

You held up a hand. "You know what, no. You go ahead. Maybe I'll just go find Sasuke."

With that, you stalked away from your teammates, headed in the same direction as Sasuke. You weren't actually going to go train with him, but you needed to cool down. How could your friend pass you up for Sakura?

You were stewing in your irritation as you passed through town. You weren't paying attention to where you were going, let alone what was around you. So when you bumped into something, you were snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

You glanced up to see you had bumped into a boy maybe a couple of years older than you. He was dressed all in black and purple lines were drawn on his face. Around his headband was a sand headband.

'A sand ninja? What is he doing here?'

You glanced to his right where a girl stood. She had blonde hair pulled into four ponytails. She wore a pink dress and her sand headband hung from her neck.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the boy snapped.

"Sorry," you apologized before skirting around the boy and continuing on your way.

"Hey!"

You stopped when you were only a foot away, and pivoted. "What?"

"You bumped into me," the boy said.

"Yeah? I said sorry."

'Geez? What's up with this guy?'

Suddenly, the boy's arm snapped out and he grabbed a fist full of your shirt collar. With little effort, he lifted you off the ground, your feet dangling at least two feet above it.

"Hey!" you coughed as your collar cut into your neck.

"That's bad manners," the boy taunted.

"Stop it Kankuro," the girl muttered. "We're going to get in trouble."

Just then, the sound of running footsteps came from behind you. There were one…two…five sets of feet. As they neared, they came to a stop.

"Narue!" you heard Naruto call.

"Let me go you asshole!" you swung a foot at his abdomen. It made contact and he grunted in pain, but he didn't let you go.

"That hurt," Kankuro glared, shaking you.

"Hey! Let her go!" Naruto yelled.

"I suggest you put her down."

You all glanced up to find Sasuke sitting in a tree. He was tossing a pebble up and down in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried happily.

"I concure. Put the lady down."

All the attention was taken from Sasuke and directed to your left. From behind Naruto, a boy had walked up, standing just behind you with his hands in his pockets. He had black, shaggy hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an unbuttoned button-up, blue plaid shirt and khakis. A sound headband was tied around his forehead.

While everyone was distracted, you looked back to Kankuro. Pumping chakra into your foot, you kicked him in the gut again. This time, Kankuro released you and clutched at his abdomen. You landed in a crouch and back away, standing beside the new arrival.

"I think it's you who has the bad manners," the boy tsked. "That's definitely not proper etiquette for the exams."

Kankuro sneered.

"Kankuro. Stop."

You glanced back up to Sasuke. His head was turned, surprise written on his face. Hanging upside down on the branch above Sasuke's, was another boy. His spikey hair was a deep crimson color. He too, was wearing a large object on his back. It appeared to be a gourd, held in place by a sash that ran diagonally across his chest. That was where you found the Sand headband.

At the sight of the boy, the girl began to fidget uneasily. Kankuro nearly began to shake in…fear? "G-Gaara…?"

You looked back to the boy named Gaara. Two things interested you about Gaara. Number one was his eyes. They were a very interesting sea foam green color. Very beautiful. But his eyes were outlined, thickly, with black. It looked almost as if he had taken a whole thing of eyeliner and smudged it around his eyes. Secondly, Gaara appeared to be your age; younger than the other two ninja; who you guessed were his teammates. So why was he the one in charge?

"You're an embarrassment to our village," Gaara said to Kankuro. "What do you think we came to the Leaf Village to do?"

"L-Listen…Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered. "Th-these guys-"

"Shut up. I'll kill you," Gaara's voice never changed as he kept his unwavering gaze on Kankuro.

Kankuro and his female companion seemed to visibly shake in fear. The blood in your veins chilled. This kid wasn't kidding around. This was insane. Who the hell were these guys and what were they doing in your village?

"G-Got it! My-my mistake!" Kankuro's voice seemed to plead. "S-Sorry. So sorry."

"Apologize to them," Gaara demanded.

You didn't look to Kankuro, but kept your gaze on Gaara. You watched in surprise as, what appeared to be, sand, began to flow around Gaara, swirling around him much like your wind did. The sand made a sort of hissing sound as it did so. A moment later, he was gone. Right in front of you, beside the other two Sand ninja, the sand reappeared, revealing Gaara.

"Let's go; we didn't come here to play around," Gaara addressed Kankuro and the kunoichi. They made to turn their backs on you, when Sakura stopped them.

"Wait."

"You're from the Sand Country. What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Talk about living under a rock," the girl smirked, pivoting to face your group once more.

"Don't you guys know anything?" Kankuro sounded smug.

"Here's my passport," the girl retrieved a small, pocket-book looking object and flipped it open. Indeed, her picture was on the passport and skimming through it quickly, you found that her name was Temari. She continued. "You are right; we're from the Sand Country. But since you don't know, we're here to take the Chuunin Exams."

'Chuunin Exams!?' you mouth dropped slightly. Konoha was hosting the Chuunin Exams? Why the hell hadn't you heard of that?

"Chuunin Exams? What's that?" Naruto asked cluelessly from somewhere behind you.

"You mean you really don't know?" Temari smirked, amused.

"Uh boss…if you take the Chuunin Exams, you can go from genin to Chuunin," said a little boy beside Naruto. There were three young children with him.

"Really!? I should take that too!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

You sighed. You could feel a headache coming on. The three Sand ninja began to walk away again, before Sasuke stepped in front of you. He called out to one of the ninja. "Hey you, what's your name?"

Temari turned around, blushing. "You mean me?"

"No, the kid with the gourd," Sasuke pointed. You looked to him, confused. You had already figured out the boy's name was Gaara. Why was your team so stupid?

The 'kid with the gourd' turned back around. "Gaara of the desert. I am quite interested to know your name as well."

"Uchiha Sasuke," your teammate responded, smugly.

Naruto had dashed in front of you, grinning and sticking a thumb into his chest. "Hey hey, I bet you're dying to know my name."

"I couldn't care less," Gaara responded before turning his back on you once more, and taking his leave.

It was quiet for a minute as everyone watched the Sand ninja disappear into a throng of people. Naruto was watching the ground in disappointment.

"Hey, are you okay?"

You glanced over at the boy with black hair. He was watching you with concern.

"You're Hisao Toshio," you said with silent awe.

Toshio flashed you a dazzling smile. "You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?"

Toshio chuckled. It made you want to giggle with him.

Naruto, who was still standing beside you, glared accusingly at the boy. "What's so special about him?"

"He defeated Tsueno Yasuo, the mass murderer," you continued, practically gushing.

Toshio rubbed the back of his head, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "I didn't know I was that well known."

"What are you doing in Konoha?" Sasuke butted in. You glanced at him, annoyed.

"For the same reason those sand guys are here," Toshio said, setting his sapphire blue eyes on Sasuke.

"The Chuunin Exams?" Sakura clarified.

You glanced over to the girl. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she stared adoringly at Toshio. He flashed her a smile and her face turned red.

"Why are you just now taking the exams?" Sasuke asked accusingly.

"Pardon me?"

"Well you're clearly strong. Why is this your first time taking the exams?"

"I'm sorry but I really don't think that's any of your business," Toshio said calmly.

"Sasuke, leave him alone," you said.

Sasuke shot you a glare. You mouthed 'what?' in confusion.

Toshio glanced down at you, for he was a good five inches taller. "Narue was it?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to join me for tea?"

You blushed, pointing to yourself. "Me? Y-Yeah, sure."

You glanced at your teammates. Naruto just looked confused with a hint of suspicion, Sakura downright jealous and Sasuke was angry. You looked back to Toshio. He grinned and, like a gentleman, offered you his arm. You took it and he led you away from your team.

Toshio brought you to a tiny tea shop just outside of town. Once the two of you sat down, he smiled across the table at you. "I asked around and I was told this place has the most fantastic honey tea."

"I've never been here," you mused, glancing about at your quaint surroundings.

"I'm very partial to tea," Toshio said.

He smiled and thanked the waitress as she left a pot of tea and two cups on your table. You watched as Toshio poured you a cup first, and them one for himself.

"So, Narue, tell me about yourself," Toshio said pleasantly.

"Why do you want to know about me? Why did you bring me here with you?"

"What happened to the days when a guy could ask a pretty girl out for tea and not be questioned?"

You blushed and tried to hide your face in your cup.

"So those three must be your teammates," Toshio mused.

You sighed sorrowfully. "Yeah."

Toshio laughed. His laugh was contagious and you smiled. "They can't be _that _bad."

"You don't know Sasuke and Sakura."

He smiled. "Sasuke seems rather…brooding."

You nearly snorted. "That's one word for it."

"What another word for it?"

"The guy's a pompous ass."

Your comment was rewarded with another laugh.

"Come on," Toshio smiled, setting his empty mug down. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

The next morning, you stood on the exact same bridge, doing the exact same thing you had done yesterday morning. You were enjoying the peace and quiet when Sakura ruined it.

"Ugh!" she turned to Naruto in frustration, for he stood right beside her. "Why does he always come late when he makes us get up so early!?"

"Yeah yeah!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air.

"How about the feelings of a girl who woke up late and didn't have time to blow dry her hair?"

"I woke up late so I didn't have time to wash my face or brush my teeth!" Naruto imputed.

"Naruto…that's disgusting," Sakura said. You had to agree.

Just then, Kakashi-sensei appeared. "Good morning everyone. Today I got lost on the road of life-"

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"I'll get to the point. I nominated you all for the Chuunin Exams," Kakashi-sensei reached into his back pouch, pulling out four pieces of paper. "Here are your applications."

"Chuunin Exams…" Sakura said wearily as she took her application.

"This is only a nomination. You don't have to take the exam if you do not wish to," Kakashi-sensei assured, handing you your application last.

Just as you grabbed the paper, Naruto latched himself onto Kakashi-sensei. "Oh thank you, Sensei!"

"Get off!" Kakashi-sensei began to pry Naruto off.

"Chuunin Exams! Chuunin Exams!" Naruto chanted excitedly after Kakashi-sensei had managed to remove him.

"Those who wish to take the exams should sign this form and bring it to room 301 of the academy building in three days," Kakashi-sensei instructed.

You glanced down at your application.

**_CHUUNIN EXAMS APPLICATION _**

_Makase Nakao _

_The above person, under the name of Hatake Kakashi, had been nominated to take the Chuunin Exams. _

_Jounin Hatake Kakashi _

Below the text was a line for you to sign and date. You were so distracted by this that you hardly noticed when Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In fact, you were in autopilot as your team began moving, walking side by side, and you joined without realizing.

"Chuunin Exams, huh?" Naruto looked to his application with admiration.

Naruto's voice snapped you from your daze. You glanced over to him, then back down to your application.

'There'll be a lot of strong ninja there…like the Gaara kid and…' you blushed. 'Toshio. I can't wait!'


	12. Boy Troubles

"Ohiyo, Narue!"

You looked up to see Naruto waving to you with a big grin on his face. Sasuke was standing beside him and only glanced at you in greeting.

"Good morning, Naruto. Sasuke," you nodded at him. You then glanced about yourself. "Where's Sakura?"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced about himself. "Uhhh…oh! You're late!"

You turned around to see what Naruto had spotted. It was Sakura, watching the ground as she neared your group. At Naruto's call, she looked up.

With a weak smile plastered on her face, she raised a hand to wave. "Sorry…"

She stopped next to you and glanced at Sasuke. All she said was: "Good morning, Sasuke."

You glanced at Sakura suspiciously. Where was the obnoxious Sakura you knew and hated? This didn't seem like her.

"Morning," Sasuke said in response, barely glancing at the girl. When he did, his eyes narrowed. So he knew something was up with her too.

'Eh, whatever.'

"You guys ready to go?" you asked, clapping your hands together once and glancing about at your teammates.

"Yattah!" Naruto grinned, pumping a fist in the air.

When your team entered the academy building, you found it crowded with people. There was a throng of shinobi, each with different village emblems etched into their metal-plated headbands, grouped in front of a door. Glancing up to the small, rectangular sign above the door, you found that it was room 301; the room you needed to go through.

"Oh, that's horrible…How awful!" you heard the ninja whispering amongst themselves as you neared.

You got on your toes, trying to peer over the heads of the onlookers. What the shinobi had been looking at were four people. Two males dressed in traditional chuunin armor, stood in front of room 301, seemingly guarding it.

There was also a boy and a female. The boy had black hair, cut into a bowl shape. He wore a green, spandex suite, complete with orange leg warmers and a red headband tied around his waist. He was a Konoha genin. The girl was also from Konoha, according to the headband around her forehead. She had brown hair tied into two buns on the top of either side of her head. She wore a pink, Chinese-styled tank top and blue pants.

You had arrived just in time to see the Konoha boy get kicked in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards. He was caught by the girl before he hit the ground. She looked down at him worriedly. "Lee, be careful!"

"You plan to enter the Chuunin Exams with _that_?" one of the chuunin sneered.

"You should just quit now," the other commented.

"Please, just let us through," the girl pleaded, getting to her feet.

She moved forward but one of the chuunin slapped a hand across her face, making her stumble backwards until she landed on her backside next to the boy named Lee, who you assumed was her teammate. Murmurs and shocked gasps erupted from the ninja around you as the girl put a hand to her cheek. She watched the two chuunin with big, brown eyes.

"Horrible," someone to your right muttered.

"Horrible?" one of the chuunin snorted. "This is nothing compared to the Chuunin Exams! We're doing you guys a favor."

As the words left his mouth, a person stepped forward beside the two Konoha ninja. His hands were in his pockets. "Could you kindly stop doing us a favor and let us through?"

You recognized the figure immediately. "That's Toshio."

At the same time, other people made the same realization. Murmurs passed through the crowd. "That's Hisao Toshio."

You moved to make your way towards him, but someone caught your wrist. You stopped and pivoted to find it had been Sasuke.

"What?" you asked annoyed.

"Are you stupid? He's our enemy," Sasuke responded sternly.

"Oh shut up, he is not," you scoffed, shrugging the boy off.

Leaving Sasuke behind, you shouldered your way through the crowd.

"Toshio," you called as you broke through to the front.

The boy turned his head. Several black locks fell into his eyes but he shook them away. A brilliant smile lit up his features.

"Narue," he greeted warmly as you walked up beside him.

One of the Chuunin scoffed. "Another one?"

"I don't care if you are Hisao Toshio, you're still only a genin. You don't know what these exams are like. We're doing you a favor."

"Thanks for your selflessness but your concern is noted. Now let us pass," you glared.

"Make us."

You were about to reach for a kunai but the Chuunin was already in motion. He was rushing you, a let aimed in a kick. There was a rush of movement on either side of you, a flash of green, then everything came to a halt.

Four boys stood in front of you. The Chuunin, Sasuke, Toshio and the boy in the green spandex. Both Sasuke and Toshio had a leg outstretched in the Chuunin's direction. The boy stood between the three. Each hand was holding either Sasuke's or Toshio's leg. With his own leg, the boy had stopped the Chuunin's kick.

'Woah…that's not the same kid who was getting kicked around a minute ago'

The boy released Sasuke and Toshio and they both jumped back on either side of you. The Chuunin moved back to his partner.

"Hey what happened to the plan, Lee?"

You glanced over to see a male walking up to the boy named Lee. He had long hair and his eyes were a clear purple. You recognized them to be of the Hyuuga clan. You assumed the two were teammates.

"Well…"

You all watched as Lee stepped up to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, correct?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!"

"No way."

Lee's smiling face fell. "What?"

"You're too unique for my tastes."

"Some show huh?"

"Hm?" you quit listening to Sakura and turned to Toshio.

"They had us fooled."

"Yeah it was a decent plan. He must have been quick to catch you," you smiled, a light tinge of pink on your cheeks.

He smiled. "To catch the both of us."

Toshio moved his eyes from you to Sasuke, who was standing right behind you. "You are indeed fast."

Sasuke looked to Toshio but said nothing.

"Sasuke, you're so rude," you scolded, arms crossed over his chest.

"You may be fast," Sasuke said, not even glancing at you. "But were you aware this wasn't the room we needed to go through?"

"Quite. This is actually room 201. I just thought it right to put those two in their places," Toshio responded.

You glanced up to the sign above the door to see that the numbers had turned to 201. Huh. You had missed that. Sasuke only watched Toshio coolly.

"Don't mind him," you lightly touched Toshio's arm. "He's always like this."

"Toshio, let's go."

You both glanced over your shoulders to see two people standing nearing the staircase. You assumed the two were his teammates. The girl was really pretty with black hair in one, long braid over her shoulder and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress and black leggings. The male teammate had auburn hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a brown jacket over a white t-shirt and black shorts.

Toshio glanced down at you. "Guess I've got to go."

Toshio grabbed your left hand. Although you were wearing gloves, you could still feel the warmth of his hand. It made your stomach flip. The spark of emotion made your body heat up.

"I'll see you upstairs then," he smiled at you. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle every time he smiled.

"Yeah," you nodded.

With a wink, Toshio let go of your hand and joined his teammates. Together they ascended the stairs.

"Are you going to stand there ogling or are we going?"

You turned to find that the source of the snide remark was Sasuke.

You stuck your nose in the air. "Yoshiko Narue ogles no one."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"What's the matter, Uchiha, jealous?" you smirked, arms crossed over your chest.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Come on you guys, let's go!"

You glanced over as Sakura came through, dragging Naruto with her by the hand. As she passed Sasuke, she grabbed his too, dragging the boys to the staircase. You snickered and followed behind.

* * *

To get to the third floor, your team had to climb a long flight of stairs. You were trailing behind Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, feeling excited.

Finally, you stepped onto the third floor. The stairs opened up into a large, empty room. The upper walls were home to a balcony with a railing that ran the length of the room. Two hallways split off, one to the left and one to the right. Your team began to head for the right hallway, when a voice echoed throughout the empty room.

"You there, with the attitude."

Your team stopped. Glancing around yourself, you quickly found the source of the voice. It was Rock Lee. He was standing on the balcony, gazing down at your group.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Lee jumped down, standing in front of your group. His eyes were trained on Sasuke.

"Will you fight me?" he asked.

"A fight? Right here?" Sasuke asked, seemingly slightly surprised.

"Yes, I want to test my skills against a descendant of the genius Uchiha Clan," Lee slid into a fighting stance. You immediately recognized it to be associated with taijutsu attacks. "Also…"

You all watched as Lee's eyes slipped over to Sakura. Patches of red appeared on his cheeks. "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura let out a shriek, clutching at her head. You couldn't help but snicker. When Sakura glared over at you, you pretended to just be clearing your throat.

Sasuke, who seemed disinterested with all of this, cut in. He had one hand in his pocket. "You challenge me knowing my name is Uchiha? You must be ignorant. Do you want to know what the name of Uchiha is capable of?"

You rolled your eyes.

"Please," Lee responded seriously, returning to his stance.

"You guys, I don't really think we have time for this," you insisted, your eyes finding a clock on the far wall. You had thirty minutes to turn in your applications.

"This'll take me five minutes," Sasuke assured.

You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest.

"Wait!" Naruto stepped forward, obviously angry that he was not in the spotlight. "I want to face fuzzy brows."

"I don't want to fight you, I only want to fight Uchiha," Lee responded.

"Uggh, what's so special about Sasuke!?" Naruto roared, angrily.

"Sasuke is a genius and this year's top male rookie," Lee said. "I want to see if my power can measure up to a great clan."

"Ugh, can't you do this on your own time?" you asked, irritated. "I want to go hand in my application."

Apparently, no one was listening because seconds later, Naruto came charging past you, straight for Lee. You called his name, but he was undeterred. He aimed a fist as Lee, but Lee simply put an index finger on Naruto's fist and Naruto fell to the ground. On the ground, Naruto crouched, swinging a leg beneath Lee's feet. Lee merely dodged and sent a kick back at Naruto. His foot collided with Naruto's chest and he was sent flying backwards, only being stopped by the wall behind him. Naruto hit the wall with a loud bang, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

You turned wide eyes on Lee. 'He knocked Naruto out with hardly any effort!'

Lee straightened and looked back to Sasuke, as though Naruto's assault had never happened. "I will declare now that you cannot defeat me, because I am the strongest Konoha genin right now."

Sasuke smirked. "Interesting. I accept your challenge."

Sasuke rushed Lee, aiming a fist for his head, but he only hit air. Lee had jumped upwards so quickly Sasuke had actually missed.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee began to twirl rapidly, falling back towards Sasuke. As he spun, he sent a series of kicks at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked, but Lee quickly appeared at his level, kicking Sasuke square in the jaw.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as Sasuke flew backwards. He hit and skidded for a moment against the polished, wooden floor.

You watched in complete surprise. 'Sasuke doesn't have time to block Lee's attacks! This is incredible!'

Lee stood straight as Sasuke got to his knees. It was quiet as Sasuke watched Lee for a moment. He closed his eyes, getting to his feet. When Sasuke reopened his eyes, they were crimson. Sakura gasped from beside you. You glanced over at her. 'That's right…Sakura wasn't with us when Sasuke got his Sharingan…'

Sakura was beaming widely as she watched the battle in front of you. You rolled your eyes. It was just the Sharingan, so what? People had all sorts of kekki genkis. It wasn't like Sasuke's was freaking special. Sasuke was kicked into the air.

'And if the Sharingan is so great, why is Sasuke getting his ass kicked?'

"My moves are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu," Lee said as Sasuke landed on his feet and they went after each other again. Lee fought fast, Sasuke having time to dodge one attack before getting hit in the stomach which such force he was pushed backwards. Sasuke stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach. He winced as he watched Lee. "My attacks are only hand-to-hand combat."

'Ah, that would answer my question. The Sharingan can't detect which taijutsu move is going to be used next like it can predict with genjutsu or ninjutsu.'

"Sasuke..." Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly moved and Lee jumped back. "I hear that your Sharingan can see through ninjutsu and genjutsu. You can defiantly see through and deal with genjutsu and ninjutsu that require forming hand seals and kneading chakra but taijutsu is a little different."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked glaring. You could see sweat forming at his hairline.

"Even if you can see my movements with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine."

Sasuke was quiet. You watched intensely. Lee was right; he was incredibly fast. You couldn't keep up with his movements either.

"Did you know there are two types of ninja? There are genius types and hardworking types. If your Sharingan is a genius type that carries the blood of Uchiha..." Sasuke started to run at Lee. "Then I am a hardworking type that continuously improves my hand-to-hand combat."

Sasuke sent a punch that Lee easily dodged.

"Your Sharingan and my taijutsu skills are a bad combination," Lee said dodging another attack and sending a kick. Lee's foot made contact with Sasuke's chin and Sasuke was sent flying upwards towards the ceiling. As Sasuke was in the air, Lee appeared underneath him.

"Shadow dance..." Lee murmured. Sasuke tried his best to watch Lee underneath him. "I will prove to you with this move, that hard work does surpass genius!"

The bandages on Lee's left arm began to unwrap.

"I win!" Lee stated.

From the corner of your eye, you caught a fast moving, red object. The red object went straight to Lee and pinned his unraveled bandages to a wall. When you looked closer you saw it was a pinwheel.

'A pinwheel…?'

"Stop right there Lee."

You all looked to the direction of the voice to find a large turtle. You blinked and rubbed your eyes. You reopened them but the talking turtle still remained. It was huge, bigger than yourself, and a Konoha headband was tied around its neck.

'What the…is that a _turtle_?"

Lee flipped and let himself down easy and kneeled in front of the turtle. Sasuke, who had still been in the air, started to fall down quickly. Sakura called his name and ran, catching Sasuke so he didn't hit the floor.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked but Sasuke didn't answer. He simply watched Lee, pushing away from her.

"You were watching?" Lee asked, head bowed to the large turtle.

"Lee, that move is forbidden," the turtle's voice thundered.

Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped. Your other teammates were shocked as well. You had heard the voice before, but now you actually watched the lips on the turtle move. This was insane.

"I am sorry, I got carried away..." Lee said, glancing upwards. When the turtle looked unconvinced, Lee began to panic. "I wasn't going to use the Reverse version! Really, I'm telling the truth!"

Sasuke and Sakura were watching the turtle, confused. You were glad to see that maybe you hadn't gone insane. Or maybe your team had just gone insane with you; that was a good possibility. Glancing at the turtle and Lee again, you decided to make your way over to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, too, had moved from his place on the opposite side of the room where he had been knock out, over to you.

"Hey hey, that's a turtle right?" Naruto asked, squatting down beside your group and pointing.

You glanced over to the boy. "Yes, Naruto, that's a turtle."

"So can a turtle become a ninja teacher too?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I don't know!" Sakura hissed.

Something in your mind clicked. 'Oh that's right!'

You had nearly forgotten, since you didn't see them very often, about summons. Powerful ninja, with lots of practice, were able to summon abnormally large animals. They came from a special island. They could assist you with battle and do almost anything you needed in terms of that.

As Lee was lectured by the turtle, and Naruto continued to prod Sakura with questions, you glanced over to Sasuke. He was watching the floor, obviously upset with himself for losing. You could understand his distress. Losing was bad enough; but losing to a guy like Lee was even worse. Then again, you had told him not to fight and he hadn't listened to you, so it served him right.

"You fool! Did you really think that excuse would work!?" the turtle yelled at Lee making him close his eyes and stand straight. "Are you prepared to face the consequences?"

"Sir..." Lee bowed his head.

"Gai-sensei, please take care of the rest," the turtle said to seemingly no one.

But in a puff of smoke a man in the same outfit as Lee appeared. He even had the same eyes and same hair style. They could almost pass as twins if the new arrival wasn't a good thirty years older. "You guys are in the spring time of your life aren't you?"

Your whole team began to twitch as your mouths dropped open.

"An even more funny-looking guy came out!" Naruto shouted, practically horrified like the rest of your team.

The man pointed to himself and smiled, his teeth literally sparkling. "Hey Lee."

"I guy with even bushier eyebrows, bigger bowl-cut and even more weirder looking!" Naruto exclaimed.

It was true. This Gai was the exact, older replica of Lee. Exact.

Lee looked back at your group with anger. "Hey, don't make fun of Gai-sensei!"

"To hell with that! Look how weird that guy looks!" Naruto shouted back.

"What did you say!?" Lee shouted in response.

"Calm down Lee," the man named Gai said, standing on top of the turtle's shell.

Lee turned around and faced his sensei seriously. "Sir."

"You..." Gai pulled his hand into a fist. "Idiot!"

Gai punched Lee hard, causing blood to run from his nose. Your group watched, horrified. Lee landed a little ways from you and Gai walked over. Gai got to his knees as did Lee. "Lee you...you..."

"S-sensei..."

Your eye twitched as the two began to cry.

"Lee..."

"Sensei. I-I..."

"It's okay Lee, don't say anymore."

"Sensei!" Lee stood up and hugged his sensei.

"Lee!" Gai hugged back.

Your eye continued to twitched, your mouth ajar. Lee and Gai cried into each other's shoulders.

"Ah yes, this is youth," Gai cried happily.

The two in green let go of each other and Gai put a hand on his pupil's shoulder. "It's okay Lee. It is normal to make mistakes when you are young."

Tear streamed down Lee's face. "You are too kind, Sensei."

Gai dramatically pointed to a window. "Now! Run 100 laps around the training field in the sunset!"

"Yes sir!" Lee responded, equally as dramatic.

The two wiped away their tears and grinned, teeth literally sparkling again. You watched, ready to fall over in disbelief. The two started to walk away until Naruto spoke up. "Hey, wait a sec!"

"What are you going to do about the Chuunin Exam? There's no time left," Sakura pointed out to the two in spandex.

"What? Oh yeah..." Gai said. He coughed and put his hands on his hips. "Lee, I will have to punish you but first, on to the exam!"

Lee saluted. "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Hey, so what's up with the turtle?" Naruto asked smiling, clearly amused, glancing around at your teammates. No one chose to answer.

It was then that Sakura noticed you were all being watched by Gai. She slid behind Naruto slightly, whispering. "Ew, he's watching us!"

"You four, is Kakashi doing well?" Gai asked.

Your teammates slowly glanced at one another. Naruto finally looked back to Gai. "You know Kakashi-sensei?"

Gai chuckled. "Do I know him? Well I guess you could call us, rivals."

"Rivals?" you echoed with an arched eyebrow.

The rest of your team went back to their disbelieving faces. "There's no way you're Kakashi-sensei's rival!"

"Hey! Gai-sensei is really-!" Lee began but was cut off.

"It's okay," Gai said calmly. "Don't say it out loud Lee, express it with your attitude."

You watched the two and suddenly it was one. You whirled around to look behind you to see Gai standing there. "The record stands 50 wins and 49 losses."

The rest of your team turned to look at the strange man, wondering how quick he was to be able to move in a split second.

"Let me just tell you, I'm stronger than Kakashi," Gai said, pointing to himself.

Your eyebrows knitted together in thought. Could that really be possible? Kakashi-sensei was losing to this man? Well…his speed was incredible. And Sasuke had lost to Lee when you thought that wouldn't happen. You side glanced at Sasuke.

"How's that! Gai-sensei is amazing!" Lee piped up.

"Lee made a mistake but please forgive him for the sake of my face," Gai said, grinning at Sasuke. Your eye twitched along with Sasuke's.

"Lee and the four of you should go turn in your applications now," Gai said.

Gai threw a kunai, knocking away the pinwheel pinning Lee's bandage to the wall. Lee began to gather the bandage and rewrap it around his left hand. "Do your best Lee! Farewell!" and with that, Gai disappeared. The turtle disappeared as well.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke looked over to Lee, as did you. "Let me say this before I go. To be honest, I came here to test my skills, but I lied a while ago. The strongest rookie in Konoha is in my team, but it is not me."

Your memory conjured up the image of his male teammate. "I entered this exam to beat him, and you are one of my targets as well. Prepare yourself!"

And with a dramatic exit, Lee flipped up to the balcony and ran from the room. Your team silently watched the empty spot where Lee had taken off from.

"Well, it looks like the Uchiha clan isn't that great after all," Naruto said, his arms casually behind his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto," you said carefully. You glanced over to Sasuke with anticipation.

"Shut up."

You glanced over at Sasuke. Shadows were covering his face and the fists clenched at his sides were shaking.

Sasuke continued in a cold voice. "Next time, I'll slaughter him."

"You lost so badly though," Naruto continued, as though enjoying the taunting.

Sasuke glared.

"Naruto, stop it," you finally cut in, glancing back to Sasuke. "Leave him alone."

Naruto huffed at you, crossing his arms over his chest. You only gave him a pointed stare in return. Taunting Sasuke after such a defeat was cruel.

You sighed. "Let's just go hand in our applications."

Your team followed the long, dimly lit hallway until it came to an end. The end being a pair of large, wooden doors. Standing in front of said doors, was a man with spikey, silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei," you greeted as your team stopped before him.

"Yo," he replied. He glanced down to your pink-haired teammate, who was standing between Naruto and Sasuke. "So I see that Sakura came as well. Good, then you can officially register for the Chuunin Exams."

"What are you talking about, Sensei?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You can only register for the Chuunin Exams as a squad," Kakashi-sensei explained.

"But you said we had a choice," Sakura pointed out.

"That I did."

"So you lied?" you raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yes," Kakashi-sensei confessed. "If you had known you needed to register as a team, Sasuke, Naruto and Narue may have pressured you into registering. Even if you didn't want to, you would if Sasuke asked."

"So what would have happened if they had shown up without me?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't have been allowed to let them take the exam," Kakashi-sensei admitted.

"Hey wait a second, Sensei," you glanced to your sensei in thought. "We're a four-manned squad. Isn't that cheating or something?"

Kakashi-sensei scratched the back of his head. "Well, allowing you guys to participate took quite a bit of time. The rule stated that all four of you had to be here, since it's an official team, but everyone was pretty upset about it."

"I don't really think there's much to worry about," you muttered, rolling your eyes.

Kakashi-sensei smiled at the four of you behind his mask. "Well you're all here so I wish you guys good luck. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Narue…"

The four of you watched your teacher expectantly.

"You guys are my team, and I'm proud of you. Good luck."

Kakashi-sensei stepped aside. You and Sasuke glanced at each other before stepping towards the doors. You each grabbed a handle of the heavy slabs, pulling them open. Sakura and Naruto walked through first, you and Sasuke following.


End file.
